


For better or worse... He changed my life.

by darkness069



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad people and good people show up, Here we go, M/M, May add some more tags, Mention of future posible Mpreg, Otabek isn't perfect, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Promise, Sassy people, Skating is only a hobbie, Still not sure, The underage is only mentioned, They're all older and legal, Yuri was a troubled kid, Yuri/OMC is referenced but part of the past, first work in this fandom, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness069/pseuds/darkness069
Summary: When things seem to be going like a fairytale... well, there's always a villain in the horizon.When Yuri Plisetsky met Otabek Altin and they started a relationship, he said he was a virgin, said he hadn’t been with anyone before. Otabek thought it was admirable. Yuri lied.All it took was one phone call.“It’s been a while, my fairy Yuri...”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Dismiss call…” Yuri Plisetsky mumbled as he pressed the red button of his mobile, sighing as he watched the screen letting him know the call would be lost. His mood suddenly was changed, anguish settling in his stomach as nerves tightened his throat, forcing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He knew he had to leave now, but his legs just wouldn’t move! He was currently standing in the kitchen, where he had gone to check one last time that everything was well closed and off, before leaving. The love of his life was waiting for him. Sighing, he looked down at the phone in his hand, knowing that this call he just dismissed wouldn’t be the last one. It was just another one of many more to come.

“Yura, is everything okay?” Otabek Altin’s voice called from the living room, where he was currently waiting. “Hurry, or we’re gonna miss the reservation,” he reminded, spinning the key of his bike in his hand. He had never understood Yuri’s obsession with checking everything at least thrice before leaving the house, but if that made him happy, then he’d let him do it. 

Otabek’s strong voice seemed to pull Yuri out of his state of trance, forcing him to hurry and close his phone, turn it off, and put an innocent mask on his face. He didn’t want the other man to know what was going on. Adjusting the silky gray scarf to protect his long neck, surprisingly tame for his usual style, but a lovely gift none the less, the young man walked back to where he was being awaited for, while putting on his own leather gloves. “Sorry, you know how I am when we have to go out,” he apologized, pouting his lips a little and receiving a small kiss in them. He smiled at that, and at letting Otabek’s also gloved hand lead him out of the house gently, just having to wait for a moment to be locked before being also lead to the man’s bike, being handed the customized helmet with leopard print, next to Otabek’s own black one. Yuri by no means considered himself girly or a damsel in distress, in fact he was loud, sometimes blunt and aggressive, despite his androgynous appearance, but he had to admit he liked the pampering and sweet treatment Otabek gave him. It made him feel precious, cared for, and reminded him of how lucky he was.

At the age of 23, Yuri was pretty sure he was living a grand life. He had good looks, was currently getting his major degree in physiotherapy and shared a home with the man he loved. He hadn’t seen his parents in years, but he didn’t regret it; he was better without them. In fact, he sometimes doubted if they were still alive, but he couldn’t care less at this point in his life. It wasn’t that they had hurt him in any way; in fact, he had everything a kid could want when growing up, anything he could want and that money could buy, except from one thing: love from his parents, attention from them, nor even friends, he had no one there to share a part of his life with; he just had a half brother, but hadn’t spoken to him in a long time due to distance, as the man had moved to Japan years ago with the man that had been his high school sweetheart. He was pretty sure that it was the loneliness what fucked him up later on, but he also refused to dwell on those memories, the pain and shame they carried every single time he looked at any of the scars in his body, and in his soul. No, he had to focus on the good life he had right now, the one he had worked to achieve.

Yuri Plisetsky had been an only child, an unwanted one, and his parents certainly wanted nothing to do with him, so from an early age they put him through one boarding school to another, moving from Russia to England to the United States and even Switzerland, buying him things to ditch their parental responsibility and not feel guilty about it, while he devoted to being the best and excel in academics, sports and arts, hoping to be noticed by them and get some approval; the only one that had been for him while he grew up was his grandfather, but he had died years ago, leaving him alone once more. As soon as Yuri was old enough and finished school, he looked for his own place to live, a small job or two, and an entrance to college. Sure he had a big bank account from his family, but he liked having his own income. It was as much as he could get, with the life he had. Of course his past had a dark side, one he regretted right now, but no one knew about it, except for him and the other person involved. When he met Otabek Altin and they started a relationship, he said he was a virgin, said he hadn’t been with anyone before. Otabek thought it was admirable. Yuri lied. 

Otabek Altin was certainly older than Yuri, 7 years older, and had seen much more of the world as the head CEO of his own advertisement company, but the man often said his life had just begun when he found Yuri and made him his. Also an only child, born in Kazakhstan, Otabek had had the freedom and support from his parents as he grew up, making him a confident guy who wasn’t afraid to take risks and live life; so much that he always made a statement with his looks and his way of being, living what some would call “the great life”, with parties, traveling, and someone always new to warm his bed at night. When he entered that new Starbucks near his office one morning, though, that all changed. Behind the cashier desk was a new face, an intriguing and beautiful face with such pale delicacy, silky blonde hair pulled in a messy bun and melancholic yet fierce emerald eyes skillfully enhanced with just enough eyeliner, that he felt pulled towards the boy standing there by a force stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He tried his best tricks while coming back again and again despite the negatives, the sarcasm, the yelling, the insults and even some conveniently spilled coffee, until the boy finally accepted to go on a date with him, and he got the phone number from those delicate, plump lips and unique voice with an accent he couldn’t place for a moment, before learning they had even that traveler past in common.

It had been over four years from that day already, and Otabek was as in love with his precious dancer boy as he was back then. 

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, that isn’t like you,” Otabek broke the silence softly after parking his expensive Harley Davidson and walking down the busy streets of St. Petersburg, heading towards the restaurant they were going to have dinner at. “Is there something bugging you? You know you can tell me anything, I’ll try my best to help,” he offered, pulling Yuri’s covered hand for a brief kiss on top of it.

“Huh?” Yuri was once again pulled back from his musings, having the good grace to blush when realizing he had been ignoring his boyfriend for the past 20 minutes. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking,” he apologized, now looking at Otabek’s handsome face and profile as they walked, the nightlights enhancing the angles of his strong jaw and manly features, his tanned skin almost glowing, and taking Yuri’s breath away. 

“Well that’s a shocker,” the man joked, smirking at Yuri teasingly before turning on another street to finally reach the restaurant, not bothered this time with the valet parking to take care of parking his precious baby safely. “C’mon, we’re already here and on time. Want to show me that smile of yours before we go in? One treat before you show it there and leave everyone else speechless too?” he flirted, stealing a small kiss from the blushing, embarrassed russian.

Sighing happily, even if his face felt like it was burning from the embarrassment of the cheesy lines, Yuri let himself be once again led, this time towards their favorite restaurant, and to the table they always had for them. The one where they had their first date, always lit with candles and always with a white rose in the place where Yuri would sit. Romantic, ridiculous, and comforting gesture he couldn’t live without, already. “I still can’t believe we’re together, you’re just too amazing,” he spoke, letting himself be honest and open about his thoughts, taking a seat and taking off his gloves, while Otabek handed both their coats to the waiter in charge of their table. There was something in the atmosphere that night that just screamed ‘romance’, and Yuri couldn’t help but feel surrounded by it. When a bottle of sparkling champagne arrived, he grinned at his chance for a toast, reaching over first and handing over a glass, not wanting to be outdone by the other. “To us, together now and forever,” he told, winking at his boyfriend and feeling ridiculously proud of himself and of them.

Yeah, life was really good for them right now.

* * *

“Fucking god damn shit, how dares he ignore my phone call?! That little bitch…” the angry voice roared as an empty, dirty coffee mug made its way flying to the wall of the apartment. The man tossed his phone to the couch and walked over to kitchen, grabbing a beer and drinking half of it in one go, out of pure anger. For about two months he had been calling the same number in numerous occasions, going through a few times. It took only that first call and the words _“It’s been a while, my fairy Yuri,”_ to confirm the effect he still had on the person he wanted the most. And he’d have him again.

He walked around the apartment before heading to a small room, his personal office if you could call it that, where he kept his prized possessions for the meantime. Over a wall he had thousands of pictures pinned, all with the same young boy in it, a shy and innocent, scared and confused teenager in all kind of sexual poses, using toys of that kind on himself, even pictures where he was innocently sleeping, or taking a shower, unaware of the lens that captured his image. His little Yuri when he was a naïve teenager under his power, so desperate for love and attention, and so willing to do anything to please him; those had been the good times. With those pictures, there were also some newer ones, taken when his precious didn’t notice, walking around campus and doing random stuff. Perfect pictures taken from secret locations so he could keep an eye on his property.

Because Yuri Plisetsky was his, had been since the boy was 14, and always would be. He just had to claim him back. He had come back to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, and a longer one too, Woohoo!!!  
> Sexy times in this one, for everyone who expected it or wanted it (Not sure how good but here it is). 
> 
> As before, there was no beta and english isn't my first language, so let me know if there are any mistakes to fix, please.

“Beka, have you seen my ipod?” Yuri asked one evening as he passed the house office, where his lover was checking on some business he had to finish by next week. He walked into the room even though he already knew that what he was looking for, wouldn’t be there. In all honesty, it was more of an excuse to see his lover, because even when he got back from the office, he’d still work for hours unless Yuri did something about that. His barefoot steps were silenced by the carpeted floor as he walked over to Otabek’s desk, spotting an empty space where he could take a seat. Wearing some black and grey leopard leggings and a simple black t-shirt with the logo of a band (which conveniently used to be Beka’s) that was a bit too big on his thin frame, Yuri looked relaxed, like he was just chillin’ around, or perhaps even getting ready to go do some exercise. Hopefully it would be the kind of exercise that required a partner, and a firm surface.

“Ummm… not since last Wednesday, that you took it for your walk and skating lessons. What do you need it for, this time?” the Kazakh man replied nonchalantly, not even looking up from his computer and the e-mail he had just received from a business partner, with documents he had needed that morning. Getting the files late meant working late, unfortunately. It all seemed innocent enough, until he felt something on his thigh, and a pull on his neck. That’s when he turned to look at his boyfriend, at last. He ended speechless.

“I just wanted to put it on the speakers at the bedroom, pick some sexy music and have a nice time with you,” Yuri answered with an innocent yet teasing smile, his foot caressing Otabek’s thigh and moving closer to his groin each time, while his delicate hand played with the loose tie of his lover. In all honesty, to have sex or not wasn’t what worried Yuri, they already had plenty and as good as it could be, but to see his loved one stressed out over work, something that would be there in the morning anyway, was. In hopes of getting his way, Yuri was even using one of his weapons that he knew Otabek liked the most: his hair down, slightly wavy and with the smell of his special shampoo, just a bobby pin holding it in place, leaving his face clear, and his green eyes completely visible . Normally he’d feel nervous to be like that, even if Otabek had seen him that way already, so many times; he’d feel exposed and vulnerable, but with him he also felt protected and cared about. Then again, the man loved seeing him like that, so he went for it, indulging him. With what he was doing and how he looked, it wasn’t that hard to get his attention.

“Ummm…. Okay. We can use the computer, o-or mine, it has some of your songs in it,” The older man agreed with a dumbstruck smile, still mesmerized at how sweet yet devious his Yuri could look, doing something as simple as this. And he was the fool that was hopelessly in love with him and would do anything for his boy. It always amazed him, but he’d never change it. “I-I can save these files and join you there? Or if you want to wait for me?” he offered, licking his lips and caressing Yuri’s calf in that certain way that told the blonde just how ‘excited’ his boyfriend was. 

He smiled and leaned over for a sweet kiss. “I can wait here,” Yuri nodded, his foot still teasing his lover’s lower area, as he smiled cheekily. He wanted to tease Otabek a little more, it was one of his favorite past times, but also he needed to keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t go elbows deep in work again. He knew Otabek tended to do that from time to time…

As soon as Yuri saw the message in the computer announcing that it was turning itself off, he grinned, leaning over once more over his beloved. This time, he pulled him for a more heated kiss, using the little metal ball on his tongue to drive him into a moan, knowing that the little piercing from his teenage years always drove the man wild, while his hand pressed directly over his groin. He could feel Otabek hardening already under his touch, his strong body reacting to the ministrations. “Catch me if you can,” he whispered heatedly over those delicious lips, smirking while a dangerous glint shone in his emerald eyes and, taking the chance at Otabek’s stunned expression, hopping off the desk and hurriedly running out of there. He knew that the older man would soon follow him, and he could hardly wait.

It took less than 2 minutes before he was caught, held by the waist, and later on carried and tossed to the king-sized bed the couple shared, exchanging laughter and kisses again and again, while Otabek’s firm and strong body captured him to the mattress, a devious smirk already promising so much. If there was something that Yuri knew perfectly, it was the power and strength that those muscles encased, the time and care his lover put into his health and exercise routine, so he grinned, opening his long legs wide to give him more room to settle in, while his hand moved over Otabek’s arm, feeling every firm muscle that was being put into work at the moment. As he managed to remove the blue tie and open the dress shirt, Yuri felt himself getting more worked up, eager; he had always found Otabek’s toned and defined body a major turn on, his dominant and masculine form so much different than his own androgynous one, it was something that attracted him immediately, and to know he had it right there, just for him, was the major ego boost. Otabek Altin was _his_.

“So you’re in the playful mood, huh? Let’s play some, then… _Kitten_ ,” Altin spoke in a husky voice, moving his hips as to show what he had in store already for his boyfriend. They both knew what it was; there was no secret about the man’s bigger than average size. Joining their lips once more, Otabek carefully started undressing his lover, taking the chance to kiss every inch of skin that was revealed to him. Plus, he had the chance to tease Yuri, kissing and giving small bites to random parts of him, whether it was neck, shoulders, the sparkly pierced little nipples, the tattooed skin of Yuri’s side or anywhere. Yuri’s little sounds and squeaks, even his whines for him to hurry up and stop teasing, they were all music to his ears. 

Those sounds changed, though, once Otabek moved his hand to the waistband of Yuri’s leggings, his mouth also moving closer to that area as he continued kissing and teasing the soft, porcelain pale skin at his disposal. And when he removed said piece of clothing in a slow and maddening motion, conveniently finding no underwear beneath it, he swore he heard Yuri growl loudly. “What is it, baby? I thought you wanted to play,” he teased, smirking before tracing with the tip of his tongue the constellation tattooed on his lover’s hip. Otabek had been surprised when he met Yuri and found out about his love for tattoos, along with the one for piercings. Even though he himself had a very intimate piercing, a moment of drunken idiocy from his wild years that left him with a pierced dick, he had never dated anyone with any kind of body art or modification. At first it had been something to get used to; now he absolutely loved it. But only on Yuri.

“God, you’re such a fucking tease,” Yuri gasped, holding onto the bedsheets as he felt his boyfriend roam his body in any way he desired. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kick him, or kiss him. However, with Otabek he was sure he could let himself go, because the man would never hurt him or do something to make him feel awkward or wrong. It was one of the things he loved the most of him.

“Says the one who came to _my_ office to tempt me?” Otabek spoke back, taking advantage of his privileged position where Yuri couldn’t see him very well. Licking his lips, he once again started kissing his soft skin, paying special attention to sharp hipbones while he caressed Yuri’s legs, knowing that by reflex the younger man would bend them some. Exactly as he wanted. Taking the chance, Otabek used then only one hand to caress Yuri’s body, putting two fingers of his other hand in his mouth to wet them enough; he’d use lube later, this was faster now. 

When the blonde was distracted, he pressed the first finger to his tiny entrance, at the same time he covered his boyfriend’s erection with his mouth. Yuri’s moan and shock at the double action was a loud one. “Fucking shit, Altin, warn a guy! Oh God!”

Proud of himself, Otabek started pushing his finger deeper into Yuri’s body, on the same teasing rhythm he used to move his head and suck on the hard erection, delighting himself on a taste he had grown to love, being uniquely Yuri. He loved it, just as he loved his boyfriend with all his being.

“Beka, Beka---!” Yuri gasped between moans, the double stimulation in such an expert way driving him crazy with need already. Even though he wanted to ask for more, it was hard to figure out if he meant more pleasure, more sucking, more penetration, more mercy. It was all just too much. With one hand still holding tight to the fabric under him, he reached with the other one for Otabek’s head, his fingers running through his lover’s now messy hair. When he met him it had been confusing, to think that someone so masculine, with an undercut like a fuckboy and a very serious face and hard looks was gay and wanted him, but now he definitely had no doubt about it. And he simply adored the way Otabek looked. “Please, please, Beka!”

There was such an undertone of urgency in Yuri’s voice, one Otabek knew by heart already. Giving one last slow bobbing of his head to his lover’s erection, he released it from his mouth, even though on the other side, both his fingers were still buried into Yuri as deep as possible. His voice was husky when he spoke, looking up at Yuri without moving from his position, and blowing softly on Yuri’s hard on, coated with saliva. “What is it, baby? You don’t want me to continue? I was having so much fun, thought you did too.”

“Dick. I want you inside me,” Yuri complained, pouting a little at Otabek and shivering as the hot air hit his manhood. It gave him chills, but of the good kind.

“What? Oooh, you want my dick inside you… well you should’ve said it earlier,” the business man told, acting as if so surprised, and finally climbing out from between Yuri’s legs, pulling his fingers carefully out of him. “Let me get the lube, okay?” he whispered when face to face with his lover, his lips mere centimeters from Yuri’s but not touching them, before moving away and to the bathroom where the essential was kept. “Want to choose a position?” he asked casually, letting his clothes fall down to the floor as he walked around the place. After all, Yuri had been the only naked one before, and Otabek _definitely_ didn’t have a problem with nudity.

“Here’s a position: insert piece A in slot B, A being your dick, B being my ass. How about that, huh?” Yuri replied with a raised eyebrow, not moving from where he was, if not for the fact that he opened his legs wider, giving Otabek a perfect view of all his intimate area. Inside these four walls Yuri was free to speak as he wanted to about anything, and that was a piece of freedom he valued a lot. But what he said, and his shameless actions, left Otabek speechless and staring, standing be the door and admiring the view.

“Damn. When you put it like that…” Otabek whistled, making his way over to the bed and climbing on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately while pressing both their erections together. Such a heavenly pressure, he could hardly wait. “Want it good, _darling_? Huh?” he teased, coating himself quickly with the lubricant before prepping Yuri some more, getting him ready for his girth. One last passionate kiss, and he pressed himself to the stretched entrance. One long moan, and he pushed deep inside, slowly, providing a delicious stretching while going borderline between pain, and the pleasure of fullness.

Soon they found a rhythm filled with passion, love and lust, pressing all the right spots on them both to push them over with pleasure and love, to drive them to ecstasy and get closer to climax. Kisses were shared, words of love where whispered between gasps and moans, hot caresses turning their bodies on fire before they reached the major pleasure together, calling each other’s names and merging themselves not just in body, but also in their souls. They just knew it. They had a very active and healthy sex life, but each time felt different, perfect in its own way. Except their first time, which had been filled with nerves, clumsiness and awkwardness, but also laughter, embarrassment and cheesy lines, and that was part of their history together, so they were okay with it.

Yuri pretty much purred in delighted pleasure as he was rolled over from under Otabek’s strong body, to be partially on top of him, and in his arms. He felt deliciously spent, exhausted but pleased, and the gentle hold of arms around his waist assured him that he wasn’t the only one who had a good time. “Hmmmm… so fucking good…you’re amazing,” he sighed, pleased with himself and with Otabek.

In response, the kazakh nodded, pulling Yuri gently up over him until their lips touched gently, no rush like before. “Very good indeed. Thanks, love, you always know how to bring me back to what’s important,” he told, stealing another kiss and yawning unintentionally. Just now did he realize how tired he really was, how spent because of the stress from his job.

“Wanna take a nap?” Yuri offered, noticing the same thing Otabek did. He kissed the firm, sweaty chest gently. “Go ahead, I’ll clean us up and call for some Chinese to be delivered, the one you like from the family with the triplets, and wake you up when it arrives,” he told, giving no room for chivalrous argument, kissing the man in between words. “I’ll just run to the bathroom real quick and then make the call,” he announced, having to kiss Otabek at least 5 more times before finally being released by the strong arms and being able to walk hurriedly to the adjacent bathroom. As much as he loved the feeling of his Beka releasing himself inside him, it certainly made for one awkward walking.

It took about 20 minutes before Yuri felt himself clean enough and refreshed, dressing only in his underwear and one of Otabek’s large t-shirts. It was worn out and faded, a little hole here and there from over use, but he loved it; it was extra soft, and had that perfect smell, permeated with the man’s unique aroma in it. How could he not love to wear it at every chance he got? It was probably his favorite. Carefully walking out of the bathroom, Yuri smiled fondly at his already sleeping lover, cleaning him gently with a warm towel before grabbing his cell phone and hurrying out of the room. He didn’t want to disturb Otabek in any way for as long as he could, and the number for the delivery place was in his phone’s memory, anyway.

Except that while he was walking around the house and fiddling with his phone, he accepted an incoming call, by mistake.

_“Don’t you think it’s rude to leave me hanging like this, Yuri? You know I don’t like that…”_

“…Marcus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond thrilled for the support I got from the first chapter, thank you to everyone leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking!  
> Let me know what you think, any doubts, whatever you feel like :)
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's back to work? Ugh, training courses suck, and I think they sucked some of my life and soul, too....
> 
> Anyway, here's a chapter, enjoy!

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. _“I don’t know why you’re so surprised to hear my voice, you knew I was the one calling. I’ve been calling you a lot, boy,”_ the older man on one side of the line spoke, walking around his place as he drank a beer. _“What? Not gonna tell me how much you’ve missed hearing my voice?”_

But for Yuri, to hear that strong, menacing voice was nothing he could have missed. Once he had ignored the tone, making himself get turned on by it and doing anything it told him to do; now it scared him. And it scared him so much despite how far he’d come, that right now he had to take a hold of the couch to get himself to remain standing, for his legs were failing him. His body felt weak, and his skin was as white as paper. And to think he was so sure he had left it all behind. “I-I don’t…. I didn’t know it was you who called, it was a mistake. I don’t even know how you got my number”.

Another amused chuckle. _“And why would it be a mistake to talk to me, fairy? After all, I’m your man, remember? You belong to me,”_ Marcus Galkin teased, while heading to his preferred room when talking to or about his ‘property’. The room with all the pictures and memorabilia he had from those times. _“Seems like I’ve been gone for too long, huh? You don’t remember how you should address me? That’s a bad Yuri right there,”_ he spoke in a wicked way, licking his lips as he admired a few of the glossed images in front of him, mostly the ones where the boy was either held by handcuffs, or forced to something. Complete control over him, oh how Marcus missed that. There were tears in his eyes, but he remembered clearly his pretty voice, always begging for more.

Something seemed to snap Yuri out of his shock right then, as his knuckles turned white around the phone, and the back of the couch. This was his chance to tell the man off, like he never could before. “You have no fucking right… How dare you to come back just like that and- and think you can just come and barge into my life and have me over you again? Are you fucking insane? No, nevermind, I know you are. But how dare you to… to reach me?!” he claimed, anger fueling him in an outburst he had never imagined having against the man he was talking to.

 _“How dare I? Better yet, how dare **you** to talk to me like that? I fucking own you, remember? And I came back to claim you back; you’re mine, because you seem to have forgotten your place, little bitch, seems like I’ll have to remind you of it all, you whore,”_ anger and a silent threat came within Marcus’s words as the man clenched a picture in his hands, a recent one. The muscles of his arms seemed to tense with the anger. Someone made his pliant fairy a bitch, he’d have to fix that.

“No… you can’t own me anymore,” Yuri tried to sound strong, but knew his voice was at the point of breaking, so he hurried and ended the phone call. He couldn’t let him hear him fall apart. Not anymore. By the point he managed to do so, he was shaking. This was something he hadn’t been prepared for, something he didn’t expect having to deal with anymore, ever again.

A sob escaped Yuri’s lips as he let his phone fall from his hand and to the couch, bracing himself tightly and hopelessly praying for strength. He wasn’t religious, faith and God had abandoned him long ago, so he knew there was only the demons. This matter wasn’t over, it was far from it and he knew it. And he couldn’t let Otabek know about it, because that would mean telling him all about his shameful past, and admitting the lies he told him, right at the very base of their relationship. No, he’d deal with this alone, because he had no one he could go for help with this. He escaped from Marcus once, and he’d do it again.

Sighing, he saw his phone and remembered what he had been doing before that call. He was going to order Chinese, and he was going to enjoy a nice night in with his boyfriend. Yeah, he’d do that. And try to calm himself in the meantime, before going back to Otabek. He really hoped the man would be tired enough to not notice how upset he was, trying to hide it as he did under the mask of normalcy.

When the food was delivered, Yuri had already managed to get some color back to his face, getting the drinks and heading upstairs with everything in hands, hoping to enjoy the rest of the night with Otabek at least some, cat already fed and ready for a quiet night in. And luckily for him, when he entered the bedroom, Otabek was still peacefully sleeping, just as he had left him. In fact, he had to struggle a bit to wake him up, but when he did he made sure to try his best acting skills, and to let go and enjoy the night. 

He pushed the previous event to the back of his mind, as much as he could. The man wasn’t worth it.

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean we have a test today? I didn’t study!” Yuri complained and whined, looking at his friend as they walked together to their class. It wasn’t that he was antisocial, but that Yuri tended to push people away to not have to worry about their intentions later on. That, and he was quite aware that he could be a lot to handle, sometimes. Hell, he did that on purpose. Probably his only friend, if she could be called that, was Mila Babicheva, a cheerful girl who always managed to make him smile (no matter how much he denied it), who shared classes with him and in occasions, a similar sense of style, too. This time they even matched colors in their clothing, though Yuri wore black with yellow, and Mila with blue; according to her it made her blue eyes shine, and her red hair look better. Yuri was pretty sure they were some sort of friends, but wasn’t sure about how close. She could be nice, though, and if he had a friend no one would worry about him and make him take antidepressants again. Always a plus.

“Didn’t you hear the old man? Last two chapters! What were you thinking during the last class, really?” the fit girl asked, munching on some cheese flavored snacks. She had decided that there was enough time to eat them before reaching the classroom, and was now determined to prove it. But to be eating didn’t mean she wouldn’t notice the crimson blush covering Yuri’s cheeks and part of his face, as the young man fidgeted next to her.

“Ummm…. I had a date with Beka?” Yuri answered, honest. Seeing as he didn’t hang out with many people, not everyone knew he was in a steady relationship with a very successful, handsome man, or that he lived with him. Except for Mila; that girl seemed to know everything, and use the information when it was least convenient. Then again, she loved gossip, and loved to share way too much about her own private, intimate life. Yuri prepared himself for the teasing he was surely about to endure. 

“A date? That’s so… cheesy old fashioned,” Mila commented, amused. “You’re like, living together already and forever, what’s the date for? I’m sure he already gets in your pants, so it’s not like there’s much reason to it, then. I can see the hickeys from miles away, anyway,” she seemed to contemplate. Well, Mila had never been precisely the romantic one, so Yuri let it pass. In fact, before Otabek, Yuri had definitely stopped believing in love, let alone romance.

“He likes it and I like it, so why not? Adds a little fun every once in a while,” Yuri shrugged, remembering how nice that night had been, in all ways. Yeah, it had been fun and beyond that, that was for sure. Fuck, he had been so deliciously sore the next morning… “You should try it sometimes, go beyond the one night stand and actually try to know the person. Not like I met a lot of people before Beka, but at least that way you’d find beforehand if the guy is a douchebag, before you fuck and he dumps you and then I have to pick your sorry, drunk ass from whatever bar,” he suggested with a raised eyebrow, looking at his friend walking by his side. While Yuri was a very private person, Mila was the opposite, someone who’d tell you anything you wanted to know about her, and even what you didn’t.

“What?! Damn, savage Yuri, I bet you didn’t have a morning quickie… C’mon, are you kidding me?” Mila asked, gasping in shock at the suggestion from her friend as both students entered the classroom, ignoring the looks she received at her melodramatic reaction. “But one night stands, those are the fun ones! Why bother knowing anyone if I only want the ass? That’s what I want to know. And some mouth, maybe, and other obvious body parts, too,” she confirmed once more, nodding and grinning stupidly while taking a seat. She didn’t even notice how other students were hearing her say such things. Or she chose not to notice.

“Shit, remind me why the fuck do I hang out with you?” Yuri groaned, rolling eyes and pulling the hoodie of his sweatshirt to cover his face. They were too different, yet Mila was the girl Yuri found himself calling a friend. The only one in a very long time. Fuck how that happened.

“I make you look like a decent person,” Mila shrugged, pulling out a binder and handing it to Yuri, glancing at him. “Check this quickly and you’ll ace the test. This is another why you hang out with me, I’m great,” she told, offering her friend a carefully folded piece of paper with the key answers of the test they were about to have. Yuri was tempted to ask how she got it, but knew he wouldn’t get an answer, or he wouldn’t like the answer received. It was always the same with Mila, and he had learned not to ask.

“I _am_ a decent person…” Yuri grumbled, checking the notes quickly, just moments before the teacher came in, announcing for everyone to get a piece of paper, a pen, and put everything else away. Then the question sheets started passing; Yuri mentally cheered for Mila as he answered the test, the answers being almost the same notes he had just checked from her. He’d buy Mila a big, gooey cookie for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, doubts, mistakes, whatever, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! As I'm stuck in a regional meeting with nothing to do... I guess it's good to use the time for something?
> 
> It came to me here, so... enjoy!

“Yura, your phone’s ringing!” Otabek called from the kitchen as he heard the distinct sound of his lover’s mobile from the other room. He frowned at the insistence of the call, so he cleaned his hands covered in garlic and herbs, seeing as he was cooking, and headed for the living room, following the sound. “Yuri, where are you? you’ve got a call coming in!” he called once more, anyway.

Pretty emerald eyes opened wide as Yuri heard his lover’s voice calling for him. He hadn’t noticed he left his phone somewhere else as he went to the studio to work some on a project. But a phone call could put everything in his life at risk, as his luck would have it, so he jumped from his seat, running as fast as he could to where Otabek was, praying that the older man wouldn’t pick the call for him.

“Yura, would it kill you to get your stuff--” Otabek started once more, holding the phone in hand and looking at the screen as he heard his lover’s hurried steps towards him. The older man rolled eyes, handing the phone to his boyfriend. “…get your stuff and put it wherever you are? I can’t take my eyes off the meal and let it burn just to search for everything you drop, babe,” he told, taking a chance to kiss his lover’s stunned and breathless lips. “Didn’t catch it on time anyway, sorry. It was an unknown number, though…”

Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, his mind barely registering how close of a risk it had been. He had to be more careful, much more. “I-I’m sorry, Beka,” he apologized, embarrassed. He tried to sound normal, but inside he was panicking, feeling the floor shaking. He had so much to apologize for, though, more than Otabek could ever imagine. Not willing to deal with it for long, though, Plisetsky shook his own thoughts then. “So, something’s smelling good, what are you up to?” he changed the topic, playing innocent.

If Otabek noticed or suspected something, he didn’t let it show. “Some chicken, vegetables and mashed potatoes. Felt like cooking something nice today. Why, hungry already?” he answered, already walking back to the kitchen to check his food. He tended to try make everything perfect, all the time. Frustrating at times, but so ridiculously rewarding at others.

“Maybe… depends on what I get to eat,” Yuri teased, smirking and following his lover to the kitchen, while turning his phone off in a very subtle manner. He was afraid of any entering call that could come in, especially with Beka being so close to him and so close to find out before. Placing the device on the coffee table, he walked over to his boyfriend, hugging him from behind; they were close to the same height, with Yuri being younger but blessed with good genes, so there was no surprise that he still managed to reach for Otabek well enough. If he were in a mood, he’d call the older man “shorty” or something of the like. “Are you going to feed me something?” he purred, his hand sneaking under the man’s shirt. Right now, his mood was leaning towards a fun evening with his nice boyfriend. Hopefully with his nice dick too. 

Otabek smirked, turning to place a kiss on Yuri’s lips. Followed by a piece of carrot shoved in between those pretty lips. 

The sound of Otabek’s laughter filled the kitchen as he admired Yuri’s stunned face at what he did. Surely the younger man wasn’t expecting that, not in the middle of a kissing moment! But it was a nice distraction, and it also allowed Otabek to re-focus on his cooking, if he wanted the meal to be well done. “What do you think? Need anything?” he asked, playing it safe and innocent so to not suffer the wrath of an offended, needy Plisetsky.

Yuri hummed, pouting a little as he chewed, too busy with that to complain about the lack of lips over his. It wasn’t a bad thing, and the taste of the carrot was good, just that he wanted a few more kisses to get in a good mood, and forget about bad moments, especially after the scare he had and a rough day at class. “Needs a bit of soy sauce,” he commented, reaching over quickly to steal another piece, this time of a potato. Chewing, he took the chance to pinch Otabek’s side, watching the man trying to focus and keep his stoic posture, trying not to squirm and retaliate. “And seeing as this is the only thing I’m gonna get here, I guess I’ll have to go back to work. Don’t come unless you want a piece of this!” he called, teasing, as he walked backwards and caressed himself, making sure his Beka was looking at him and his smirking face.

Otabek groaned, admiring his lover and wishing his hands weren’t deep in spices and food. It was ridiculously unfair, having such a vixen around and being unable to get it, while this gorgeous sex demon was parading in front of him. “Oh, c’mon! You know I want some, but I also want to eat something that isn’t burnt completely,” the man justified himself, fixing the vegetables to Yuri’s liking. “And you want to eat, don’t you? I don’t see you cooking anything!” he defended himself. “Why don’t you prepare some drinks, or go buy ice cream or something?” he suggested. Anything so that Yuri would stop trying to seduce him (not that he needed much for that) and he could avoid burning down the house because his dick had a mind of its own. In it’s defense, Yuri had a _really_ nice ass. Plump, firm, extra soft skin, and it turned pink so prettily after a few spanks… Hell, he loved that ass. He could write sonnets about that ass.

“Oh, some drinks, huh? Want me to prepare one of my special ones?” Yuri offered, stopping on his way out of the kitchen. He had an idea that would surely make Otabek forget all about the phone call, now and in the future. “I’ll make us both a few drinks, okay?” he told, not really asking, as he pranced a little towards the liquor cabinet. There was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, and for a moment, Otabek worried.

The Kazakh man wondered if he had made a mistake by suggesting drinks on Yuri fucking Plisetsky.

Five minutes later, Otabek pulled a face as he took a first taste of the glass Yuri offered to him. It had looked pretty innocent, but once he tried it… he felt his throat burning, and knew instantly that a drink like this could fuck you up, fast. Yet, the taste was good. Odd. Perhaps the little Russian should’ve been a bartender. “Yura, do I even want to know what the fuck is in this thing? What did you use? I bet this has every kind of alcohol in the house, including the first aid kit…” he asked, even though taking another, more careful sip. This one felt better, not so aggressive towards his body.

“That’s a Plisetsky original drink, and it’s a secret, so you can’t know!” Yuri grinned, tasting the drink from his own glass with a smirk. This was a little mix that Mila had taught him, and Yuri had been eager to try it for weeks already, adding his own touch to it. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you… Why, you don’t like it?” again, the pout and the sweet eyes made an appearance. And Otabek knew it was hopeless. He was doomed.

The man coughed a little, setting his glass aside. “Not that I don’t like it, I just don’t want to be set on fire from having this and being near the stove at the same time,” he defended himself, reaching for Yuri gently, pulling him close. “And what’s that about a secret of a Plisetsky, huh? Can’t let me know? Even though you love me and I love you, kitten?” he asked, lowering the flame on the stove and holding his boyfriend close.

Except that he had no idea what his words meant for Yuri. The guilt they pushed. And Yuri had to pretend he was perfectly fine. 

Yuri forced himself to push that aside and instead kissed Otabek, licking his lips delicately, deliberately. “Don’t be silly, you know I always tell you everything,” he dismissed, smiling a little. He tried for it to not look too forced and instead let his fingers caress Otabek’s neck, just the way he knew he liked it. And the look of pleasure in the man’s face confirmed it.

“Mmmm… from the beginning of our relationship you’ve been deliciously honest with me, even when playing difficult to get for me…” Otabek spoke in a husky voice, loving what Yuri was doing to him as a shiver ran down his spine. “Here’s an honest thought for you: I love you, and you’re driving me crazy,” he said, smirking and letting one hand move over Yuri’s side in a feather-like caress that made goosegumps appear on the thin body, while he got closer and closer to his goal. “Now be a good boy and entertain yourself for a bit so I can finish cooking, okay? Or we’ll both starve,” he teased, spanking Yuri’s ass lightly and pulling away, turning to the cabinet and listening still for the response he was sure he’d get.

Except that he didn’t.

Yuri pouted, but let go of his boyfriend, knowing that the older man was right.

Ten minutes later, a suspicious absence of a blonde young man made Otabek frown. He couldn’t hear the TV, the shower, no music, nor had he heard Yuri leave the place. Where was he, then? If there was one thing he knew, was that a silent Plisetsky meant two things only: he was sleeping, or he was preparing mayhem. And at the moment he wasn’t sure which was worse. Turning off the stove, dinner actually ready by now, he cleaned his hands before walking out of the kitchen, determined to find out what his boyfriend was planning now.

Had he been holding anything, he would’ve dropped it immediately at the sight in front of him.

What an enticing, sensual sight it was, to come into a room to find your lover naked, playing with himself while moaning your name, letting himself go in pleasure as he waits for you to come and claim him! And it was exactly what Otabek Altin found in front of him: his beautiful Yuri moaning for him in the most delicious way, caressing himself and bringing goosegumps to his pale skin while a pair of fingers pressed intimately inside of him, bringing shivers of pleasure to his thin frame. His soft hair, strands of gold framing the gorgeous face that shamelessly expressed his sensations. He was calling for him, both vocally and with his sensual body movements. The little whimpers and whines that came out of his mouth, the sweetest little moans he was calling for his lover, were his undoing.

“Fuck, kitten, how am I supposed to get anything done like that?” Otabek whined, his eyes never pulling away from the sight in front of him, the writhing body in front of him calling him like a mermaid’s chant to a sailor. And who could resist such a thing?

“Hmmm… you said I should---aah! E-entertain myself, that’s what I’m doing,” Yuri answered while licking his lips, knowing full well that he now was the man’s complete focus. If there was something he had learned back in the old days, was that he was good at sex, and that could get him a lot of things. Otabek’s undivided attention, for example.

Unable to resist another second of such a devious torture, Otabek cut the distance between his persona and his lover in a couple strides, eagerly capturing those pretty lips in a passionate kiss, as his hand took a hold of Yuri’s, taking control of it to push the elegant and long fingers deeper inside, before pulling them out and bring them up to his level, giving them teasing licks as his eyes burned in lust. “Let’s go have dinner; you’ll be dessert tonight. And I always eat my meals completely,” he told with a husky voice.

Yuri grinned and headed to the kitchen, pleased with his little stunt, regardless of the wetness between his cheeks from the used lube, feeling the dark eyes on him, following his every step.

He remained naked and hard through the meal, thanking whatever higher power that made Otabek dismiss so easily the phone incident from earlier. He was sure he’d get another call anyway. The way his Beka looked at him as they ate, though, the way he’d lick his lips and how he touched him, was enough to tease Yuri and keep him on edge, lust shining in his pretty eyes, and it wasn’t long before he was _eating Otabek_ instead of the carefully prepared meal. It was a shame, but it was impossible to focus on food when his lover was a feast himself, all for him.

And it wasn’t long either before Otabek tasted a different part of Yuri, all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Doubts? Rotten tomatoes?   
> Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saddest thing to happen is to know you have to update, wanting to do so, but be unable because of life. It sucks so much and I'm so sorry! On the good side, look what happens in this update!

“I’m really sorry, okay? Wish I could take you with me or stay here, but we both know that’s not possible,” Otabek apologized with a sigh as he folded a shirt carefully, so it could join the others already inside his suitcase. Work had been going great lately, which was always good, but a potential client demanded to meet Otabek Altin personally, and that included him having to travel out of the city for a few days; it was such a big potential client, that there was no way he could’ve refused. Had it been on Friday, he would’ve taken Yuri with him to enjoy a nice weekend together, but in the middle of the week, it was just impossible.

Yuri sighed and looked down to his hands, sitting with his legs closed on the bed as he helped folding some boxers too, his movements mechanic and without much thought on it. It was a late afternoon and he was in the middle of an essay when Otabek had arrived, announcing he had to leave the next morning for a trip across the country. And all of Yuri’s plans for the evening changed, just like that.

“I’ll take you to the airport tomorrow early,” the younger man offered, resigned to the inevitability of the situation and stealing a small kiss as he raised himself to place the boxers in the suitcase and get some socks. He took the chance to sneak him one of his own with the rest, just for fun. As much as he didn’t like to part from the other man’s side, he knew there was nothing he could do, it was his job and since Otabek was already doing so much for him, it was his turn to support him. They were a team.

“It’s okay, I can take a cab so you can sleep some more,” Otabek shrugged, walking over to his dresser for a coat, just in case. He loved when Yuri did those things for him, like taking him to the airport, there was no lie in that, but he also hated so much to say goodbye to him, so it was a weird feeling every time he had to travel. He longed for the moment when his love would be on vacation, so we could travel together, anywhere as long as that blonde hair and mischievous smile were there with him.

“And miss the chance to make an extra dramatic gay scene in the middle of the airport? Lose the opportunity to perhaps give someone a small heart attack if I call you Daddy in there? No way I’d miss that, _Sir_ ,” Yuri determined, falling back on the bed with a small bounce and a smile on his face. The shirt he was wearing rode up a little, exposing more of his long legs, and drawing Otabek’s eyes to the area immediately. He was tired of packing, and this time he was sure he had no test for the next day.

* * *

“Babe, you’re falling asleep, sure you’ll be able to drive back home?” Otabek asked in soft concern as he held his boyfriend close, bag in shoulder and standing near his gate, suitcase already documented and taken. It was time for a small, week long goodbye, but it was far too early in the morning for either of them. There was not enough coffee in any of their bodies to make up for the rude awakening of an alarm when it was still so early it was dark out, or for the fact that the bed would soon lose it’s perfect warmth from the couple’s bodies.

“Kiss me and wake me up, then,” Yuri grinned, reaching for Otabek’s soft jacket and holding him back. He had a strange feeling lately because he had only received two phone calls from Marcus since the last time where Otabek almost picked it up, and he knew that the man never remained quiet or discrete for a long time. It was unnerving; he was sure that Marcus was planning something, so it was more about waiting for it to happen.

“Fine, one more, but it’s the last one, okay? I really have to board now, or I’ll miss my flight and we’ll be pretty much fucked up,” Otabek agreed, rolling eyes as if kissing his boyfriend was such a hard task, before his hand tangled with the soft hairs that escaped from his low ponytail and caressed his nape, while he pulled him close for a sensual, loving kiss, filled with promises of devotion and a vow of loyalty. Their tongues started playing for dominance, hardly keeping desire at bay at the same time they drank life from each other, and it was enough to leave both men breathless, in dire need of more intimacy.

“God, I definitely don’t want you to go now,” Yuri moaned softly, holding tighter to his lover and nuzzling against his tempting neck, seriously considering biting the tempting caramel skin and leaving a mark, making sure everyone would know this amazing man was taken, no matter where he was. He could stay standing there forever.

“See it on the good side,” Otabek offered, not wanting to part from Yuri either, but knowing he most definitely _had_ to do so. The hand that had previously held that soft, golden hair moved to hold gently the side of his jaw as his thumb caressed his cheek gently, the other hand still resting over Yuri’s hip, keeping him as close as they could be. “The sooner I leave, the sooner I’ll come back, okay? And we both know we’ll be in contact constantly, right? I promise to send you pictures and messages as much as I can, just focus on your classes and don’t burn the house down in my absence,” he offered, joking softly.

A tiny smile crossed both their faces, a small last kiss was shared, and sooner than any of them wanted, Otabek Altin was already waving his lover goodbye and boarding the plane that was taking him so far from his home and his love.

* * *

“No, Mila, I won’t throw a bloody party at my place just because I have the house for myself! And what are you, a 15 year old teenager? Ugh, don’t answer that,” Yuri whined, rolling eyes as he walked with his friend to the Starbucks near campus, groaning at his friend’s idea. “He just left yesterday, and I don’t want to ruin the place. I just want my boyfriend to be relaxed and pleased when he comes back, not having him find a fucked up house and probably one of your one night stands stuck somewhere,” he told, fixing his light scarf a bit around his neck, taking the chance of smelling it a bit; Otabek’s scent was in it.

“But c’mon, I want to go to your place and get drunk and have fun and everything else! We’re in college, we’re _supposed_ to do that!” the redhaired friend tried again, determined. In her humble opinion, her friend didn’t have enough fun, not the kind he should have all the time, even more so with being involved with such an older man when Yuri was, in her eyes, still a baby brother for her. It was inacceptable to be so boring so young, he was supposed to be reckless, wild, and fuck shit up constantly. And she wanted to show him how to do so properly.

Yuri groaned, taking off his sunglasses as they entered the place and giving a glance to a board with some of the weekly offers for the clients. “Fuck, stop that shit! I’ll tell you what: _If_ and only _If_ you’re a good girl, I’ll invite you one of these days so you can finally see where I live, okay?” he traded, knowing that with Mila, this was as far he’d go, because the girl normally wouldn’t take a no for an answer. He also knew he’d end up giving in and inviting him over anyway, but he’d rather it happened on his own terms, and saving himself and the house from a Babicheva hurricane. Ugh, the disgrace, the mess! No, thank you.

However, it was worth the 10,000 watts grin that formed on Mila’ face, which meant his suggestion had been good enough and the idiotic party idea would be left alone to rot somewhere else. It was one less thing to worry about while in line, and when Yuri finally decided on what to order, pleased and with his mood improved a little now that Mila’s idea of a party at his place was forgotten, the only thing he was considering was the possibility of being able to sit down, preferably in one of the comfy seats by the window.

There was only one, and he hurried to get it as soon as he got his drink, waving at his friend to join him.

It all went well for the first 15 minutes, between jokes, some gossiping about classmates and random comments, sipping on iced coffee, but even with the high spirits there was Yuri shifting in his seat from time to time with an uneasy feeling, one he couldn’t figure out or explain, yet it felt strangely familiar to him. Pulling subtly on the long sleeves of his shirt, he felt a shiver out of nowhere running from the back of his neck and through his body, all the way to his toes, and winced without a thought. He didn’t think Mila would notice, it was so quick.

However, Mila, who had been rambling on and on about his new hook up, frowned when noticed Yuri’s sudden change, story momentarily forgotten, irrelevant as it was when his friend changed so suddenly and went completely silent in a second. “Hey, Yuri. You’re looking weird, a bit pale suddenly… Are you okay?” she asked, placing her drink aside and reaching for the boy’s hand, showing the not so known, caring side of her. Growing as she had, with a struggling traveler single mother who overworked herself constantly if not disappearing for weeks with her latest date, she had learned long ago that it was easier to just “live life”, because friends and family disappeared quickly, there was nothing permanent. She didn’t let herself get too attached, until Yuri once day long ago in a beginner’s ice skating class.

When realizing he was being talked to, Yuri shook his head a little, trying to shake the feeling away. He felt like someone was observing him, but that was crazy, right? There were a lot of people in the building, seeing as it was a popular spot, what were the odds of someone watching _him_ , of all people? He was just being paranoid because Otabek was gone, that had to be it.

“I’m okay, baba. I just felt cold for a second, so don’t star with the nagging, okay?” he hurriedly dismissed, smiling in a half forced way as he patted his friend’s hand in a gentle way, to show that he appreciated the concern and that the comment was more of a tease than anything else, h wasn’t upset. At least not with her. It was just a stupid feeling, because even as he looked around, he couldn’t find anything or anyone strange. His mind surely had to be playing tricks at him, with the stress of tests, Otabek being gone and everything that was happening lately on the side. Perhaps he should look online into some advice in how to deal with anxiety…

Dismissing everything for his own sake, Yuri stood up from his seat, coffee in one hand while putting on his sunglasses with the other, phone already in his pocket after his latest chat with his boyfriend. He was more than ready to get out of that place. “C’mon, you crazy woman, I forgot a book I need from the library if I’m gonna pass the old man’s class. Let’s pick it up and then I can give you a ride home,” he offered, a truce while looking at his friend with a little smirk, knowing that for sure the girl would gladly agree. Despite debating on how apparently Yuri was an absolute menace when behind the wheel (except when Otabek was in the car, of course), Mila loved riding shotgun in the cute mini cooper and letting the wind mess a little with her hair. The fact that it ruined Yuri’s was a nice bonus, too.

They walked out of the building and headed back, not knowing that someone was watching every step, every movement they made. Especially every move Yuri did.

* * *

A few more rings to his phone that day during the evening and night, and Yuri answered none from the feared number. All he wanted was the safety of his calm life now that he had finally found it, to let go and forget everything about his past, but he just couldn’t, no one would let him and it was eating him alive. And the one person able to make him forget and find peace, to make him feel like he actually _deserved_ it, was far away from there, only available online or with phone calls, for the moment. It was a horrible feeling.

Walking around the house that night, barefoot and dressed only in one of Otabek’s big shirts and his comfortable little boxers and with a nice tube of ice cream in hand, Yuri just then realized how big and lonely their home could be; it made him nervous, and he made sure to double and triple check the lock on every door and window existing. He started thinking on giving up and agreeing with Otabek into getting a dog, a mean ferocious one that could protect the house, and him. Potya was a lazy cat, completely useless in that department unless her food was in danger. Not likely to happen.

He stopped in front of the small table by the stairs, smiling without noticing as he took in his hand the framed picture placed in there. It was a photo of him and Otabek in one of their first dates, the cheap frame with animal paws on the side and trashy colors clashing with the house decoration yet kept for the sentimental value. The picture in front of him was one from the day when Otabek almost passed out after a dare, yet still found the guts in him to ask Yuri to be his boyfriend, to be precise; they had gone to an amusement park that day (Otabek swore he wasn’t as serious as he looked, and had tried to prove it), having fun together almost like they were kids once more. Yuri had never had such fun with anyone before, considering the lack of social life from when he was growing up, but having the chance to go riding almost all of the attractions, playing the stupid and obviously rigged games and eating junk food and cotton sugar, it was insane. In the picture, which had been taken by a nice vendor, Beka was kissing his cheek with an arm around his shoulder, Yuri’s smile genuine and thrilled as he hugged a stuffed black cat and leaned over his new boyfriend, giddy with excitement while trying to look “cool”, as he had claimed to be.

That same cat had its permanent place over a couch near the balcony in their bedroom.

Unable to resist, Yuri took the picture upstairs with him, placing it near the shared bed before climbing onto it, caramel ice cream in hand and laptop in front of him. There was homework to be done and a Skype conversation to pick up so it could take over his ridiculously sappy attention. He forgot everything about the phone calls and the strange feelings for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late, I'll try harder so this doesn't happen again!  
> Any thoughts to share?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I debated wether I should post this now or wait, seeing as it's the YurioNSFW week on Tumblr and a lot gets posted here, and I didn't want my work to get buried or ignored. Then I decided that fuck that, let the work speak for itself! So here it is!

After half a week without Otabek by his side, Yuri already felt miserable and like an abandoned puppy. It wasn’t even that Otabek never left his side, because he had had other wok trips before, but with all that had been happening lately, Yuri felt apprehensive to say the least, paranoid even. He tried his best to not let anyone see it, though. He was still trying to think of a way to end the situation, because no matter what, all the scenarios in his head ended with him miserable, and hurt. Figurative and literally.

Of course the phone calls had continued, but Yuri still refused to pick up; when text messages started to arrive, he hurried to delete them. He had had to read them, though, and every word was now engrained in his mind, sneaking in and messing with his psyche as he curled on bed, on the couch, anywhere he could feel small, but safe. He considered blocking the number, but the mere idea of Marcus starting to call the home line, or worse _calling Otabek_ , made him stop before doing so. 

**_‘Why don’t you pick up the phone? It would be easier for both of us.’_ **

**_‘Talk to me, little bitch, if you know what’s good for you.’_ **

**_‘Do you want everyone finding out what kind of whore you are under your disgusting clothes and stupid façade?’_ **

**_‘Perhaps I should go for a visit, maybe you’ll talk to me then.’_ **

Every single text message was a torture for the Russian young man, and an avalanche of memories that flooded his mind like a dam had broken, destroying any and all chance for rest. Sometimes he wondered why he never went to a therapist after what he went through. He knew very well that to go to a therapist didn’t mean you were crazy, just that you’re in need of help, but he was just too ashamed, he felt too guilty, and he would rather lose his mind than lose his life, and his lover.

As much as Yuri had tried to move on, he knew he really hadn’t done such a thing, and it scared him because his past was coming closer to his present. A past he never learnt how to deal with in the first place, and that was now threatening to come back and take all from him.

* * *

It was after doing groceries one evening that Yuri walked back home, to find a message recorded on the phone. Thinking it could be from Otabek, he pressed the play button in the answering machine without a doubt, while placing bags on the floor and taking off his jacket. The voice he heard was one he certainly didn’t expect to hear.

_‘Yuriooooooo! How’s my little brother doing? Do you know how damn hard it is to get a hold of you?’_ The manly voice of Yuri’s older, half brother spoke through the speakers. _´I’ve got vacations coming up and thought about coming up for a visit. Whatcha’ say? Think you can give me time and a couch to crash on? Call me when you get this, little bastard, you know my number! C’mon, Yurio, and hurry up because I’m about to book my flight!´_

Without really noticing, Yuri grinned in surprise as he heard the message. It had been so long since he saw the other man, that the mere thought of seeing someone from his family that actually cared for him, made him squeal and forget his groceries. Who could ever care about that? As much as he used to argue with Viktor, the man was one of the last links he had to what he could’ve called family, and he didn’t want to miss that. Not that he’d ever say so. 

Immediately he checked for the number and called back; in a few weeks from now, 2 to be exact, he’d have a real guest at home, and he was thrilled. He hoped Otabek would be, too, because if Viktor was still as he used to be… well, there was no way to stop him now.

* * *

“I promise he’ll be good, please please please? I can’t let him go to a hotel, and it’s been too long since I saw him last! Plus it would be our first time having a guest… I know how he is, but I kinda sorta maybe miss him, just a little bit. Don’t tell him I said that, oh God,” Yuri pouted at his lover through facetime, hoping it would be as effective as it normally was when they were together, whining a little for a better effect while partially hiding his pretty face from the other man. It hadn’t been even 2 hours from the moment Yuri received the phone message, and he was already on Facetime trying to convince his lover of how much of a good idea this could be. Hell, not even _he_ was sure of what drove him to insist on this, but he wanted it. Badly. 

_‘It’s not that I don’t like him, you know that, but…but… and our privacy? It will be awkward with him there, to try have any intimacy or those fun nights as you like them,’_ Otabek explained through the same service, scratching his neck before reaching for a can of Coke he had near him. He was more than ready to go back home, but the work wasn’t finished yet. Again he sighed in annoyance that his little Russian sweetheart wasn’t there to share the bed with him; he had gotten too used to sleep with the thin boy in his arms, his soft weight over his chest and the sweet scent of him surrounding them both, whispered confessions of love lulling him to sleep. No, the forced abstinence and distance were leaving him idiotic and frustrated, not to mention with a serious case of blue balls.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m defending that asshole; you’re enjoying this far too much, and I’ll deny it to my last breath. I know he won’t be much of a bother, he’s open minded and we’ll give him the guest room that is far from ours. You know he likes you, anyway, it’s not like he’d try to annoy you on purpose…much,” Yuri tried once more, as he pushed some of his loose hair from his face. He had let it loose for this call, knowing how much the other man liked his hair and running his fingers through it, silky soft.

Otabek chuckled in the screen, an almost inexistent smirk starting to show on his face. He knew his Yuri wouldn’t give up and, to be honest, why should he torture his lover with something that meant the world to him, apparently? Plus, it could be good for them to have some of Yuri’s relevant family around, if only to talk things sometimes. And the damn pout had won him over 10 minutes ago, anyway. Sighing, he knew it was time to give up. Not like he could deny his lover anything, anyway. _‘For how long did you say he’s staying?’_

The loud cheer was enough to be heard in the room Yuri was in, and probably a few other rooms in the house. On the plus side, the excited fist pump and jump made Yuri’s shirt ride up, and showed Otabek a brief, lovely sight of that toned, soft and milky belly he loved so much. Damn, he wanted to go through the screen and pull him close, drop a few kisses and little bites, and focus on making Yuri come undone. The man was not above denying how seriously he needed to get laid. “Oh my god, I love you! Thank you thank you thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise!” Yuri danced in place, clapping and blowing kisses to the screen in front of him in happiness, while his mind raced, planning meals and trips to the mall and the skating rink and bars. Perhaps not in that same order. In a couple of days, his amazing lover would be back, and in a few weeks, his half-brother would be there, too!

* * *

_“The extra long hair in the way you had it a few years ago looked better. It was so much fun to pull it in bed, and you always screamed so good for me. It’s okay, the length you have now will still work for me.”_ Marcus sent the written message along with attached pictures, this time inside a yellow envelope. It had then been delivered to a clueless Yuri by a kid who, as soon as the task was done, ran off to a park nearby and to his friends for some ice creams, not knowing the deepness and of his simple task.

Yuri had been picking up the mail when the envelope was delivered and he, curious as he was, opened it right then and there. His hands started trembling as they held the objects tightly, feeling his breathing going faster and his body temperature lowering, as he looked at every glossy image in front of him, reading the small note over and over again. 

He could recognize every moment captured in those pictures, every outfit he had worn lately, every place he had been in, even the time of the day when those pictures had been taken, for they were very recent. And it froze the blood in his veins as he ran to his house, decided to lock himself inside and never come out again. Looking around had been futile, for the whole street was empty.

This was not going well, and he was more than afraid now, looking at the outside from a barely open curtain for any suspicious person that could possibly pass by.

In a moment of adrenaline, fear and probably insanity if anyone dared asking, Yuri ran off upstairs, reaching for everything he could put on and that wouldn’t look a lot like him, anything that could make him look as different as possible, grabbing loose clothes and even stealing one of Otabek’s caps. Knowing that time was limited because Mila was waiting for him after not seeing him in the past two days, seeing as he had refused to go out while busy moping for his missing boyfriend, Yuri hurried out for a cab he had already called to pick him up.

The whole time he looked everywhere and at everyone, more paranoid than ever until reaching the mall. And even there, he continued to do so.

* * *

“Yuri, are you sure you want to do this? It’s such a big change…” Mila tried again to understand what was happening as she took a seat next to her friend at the hair salon. When Yuri had called her after being missing for two days, she had been more than excited to get together, but now, not so much. “Does this have anything to do with this sudden ‘hide and seek’ game you’ve got going on?” she asked, not knowing how close she was to the truth.

“Huh? I dunno what you’re talking about, hag, I just got a little virus, I told you,” Yuri tried to dismiss and act casual. “Same reason for all the layers of clothing; I don’t want to get worse, so I cover myself, see?” he even offered, moving a little to get more comfortable as they waited for his stylist to be free and ready.

“Well you do look a bit pale… but still, it’s too much! And what’s the occasion anyway?” The redhaired girl asked once more, clearly with no intention of dropping the subject. She was a curious person, and if there was something clear, it was that evasive answers drove her crazy! Plus, what did haircuts had to do with getting a virus?

Yuri sighed and rolled eyes at his friend, for once annoyed at her perceptive self. He seriously had to try better to convince her. “Haven’t you ever felt like you just need a change? To be someone else, for a little while? Like you’re bored with who you are?” he tried another approach to the subject, hoping this one would be more believable as he actually felt down in his mood, which was something his new approach required. He started playing a little with the hem of the hoodie he was wearing. “I wanna try something new, that’s all, okay? Maybe it will look nice, and I bet Beka will love it.”

Now this got Mila’s attention full on. “Whoa, wait a minute there. Otabek doesn’t know? He has no idea of this? You’re telling me that he’s absolutely clueless about you getting a hair makeover?” she asked in shock, sitting straight now and looking at her friend without bothering to even blink more than a few needed times. “What the hell, Yuri? For what you’ve told me and I’ve seen, the guy pretty much has a fucking fetish with your hair! I’m sure he’d have sex with it, or he already comes all over your face and hair when you blow him, and you’re gonna cut it off just like that? Do you know what it will do to your sex life?!”

Yuri’s face immediately turned red with a fiery blush as his friend claimed so loudly for knowledge of his sex life. Let alone that now almost everyone in the salon had gone silent, discretely glancing at them and perhaps paying a bit more attention than needed. That was so embarrassing! “Mila! My _sex_ life with Beka is fine, okay? I know he has a certain… attachment to my looks, but it’s a surprise! I’m confident that it will look good enough, maybe he’ll even like it as much as the long hair. It can happen, right?” 

Great, now he was doubting himself and his decision because of what Mila said, regardless of his real reason to go with this.

An hour and a hot dog later, and Yuri felt much better with the change he made. With a new haircut, different clothes, big sunglasses and company by his side, for once he felt safe.

* * *

Otabek Altin yawned as he walked out of the gate, looking around for his boyfriend at the same time he kept an eye for his luggage, adjusting the clothes over his strong, tired frame. It was a late evening but the flight had been long too, and he was feeling beyond exhausted. All he wanted right now was to get back home, take a shower, eat some random food that Yuri would probably pick for him, and nuzzle to sleep with him. It was hard to believe, but he was seriously considering himself too tired even for sex. His dick was going to hate him. On the good side, because of the trip he didn’t have to work the next day, which was Friday anyway so it meant a long weekend, which was perfect for him.

The only hitch in his plan was that he couldn’t see his lover anywhere, airport as packed as it could possibly be. Wondering if he’d have to call a taxi or if something had happened to Yuri for him and it was the reason for him not being there, it took him a moment before realizing that someone was coming his way, someone he should’ve been able to recognize from far away.

For Yuri though, the fact that Otabek was pretty much looking at him and yet still not knowing who he was looking at, was a strange feeling; it confused him, but also made him feel strangely powerful. On one side, Yuri knew he should probably feel disappointed because the man he shared his life with couldn’t recognize him, it hurt some to see his lover like this. But on the other side, it was clear then that his change of appearance had been successful, it meant it would surely be a surprise for him. 

Sneaky, Yuri walked over to his lover, passing him carelessly just to reach him from behind, pressing a hand against his lower back while another one reached for his waist, hand sneaking down the front of his pants as their bodies pressed close together and the clear bulge in his tight pants pressed onto Otabek’s backside. “Hey gorgeous… looking for some love tonight?” he spoke in a whispered, husky voice, hoping to confuse Otabek enough. This new look, disguising him as it did, definitely made him feel powerful, daring. Plus, he loved the idea of causing a scene in the middle of the place, showing off his happy gay life with his manly, delicious lover.

Otabek however hurriedly pulled away from the invasive hands and turned around, definitely more awake now. “Whoa man, I dunno what you’re thinking, but I have a boyfriend who I love and---” he started speaking in an almost rude tone, before taking a second look at the person now in front of him. He was sure he knew those black tight pants, the shirt was the one Yuri had been drooling for on ebay for days before bidding on it... But it was the pose, the cocked hip and the hand resting against it, the teasing smirk on the angular face before the expensive sunglasses were removed and emerald eyes shone in front of him, what gave it all away. 

“Y-Yura?”

The younger man laughed softly, charming and amused, enjoying this moment far too much. “Hey there, gorgeous. Took you long enough, but it’s nice to know you wouldn’t cheat on me, even with myself,” he joked, finally being pulled into Otabek’s arms and being deliciously, passionately kissed. Yuri held onto the man’s strong arms, feeling his body tremble in pleasure, legs suddenly weak and senses completely overwhelmed by Otabek’s strong presence, his unique scent of sandalwood and _Beka_ , the way both their bodies fitted together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Suddenly, the world had disappeared, and all that existed was the two of them, together.

When their lips finally pulled apart, only for breathing purposes, Yuri had no doubts about circling Otabek’s waist with his arms, holding him close still and nuzzling against his neck, pressing a little kiss in there and feeling the way the other man was holding him with the same love and care that was so…so _them_. “Fuck. I missed you damn so much….”

“And you tell me? Facetime and the phone were the only things keeping me sane,” Otabek replied as he held his lover gently, not caring about the people passing by around them or watching them. It’s not like he owed them anything, this was a free country, and he was free to do as he wanted. Plus, he loved how perfectly Yuri fit in his arms, held to his chest. “All I could think on the plane was seeing you, holding you, kissing you, and then you were nowhere to be seen. Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you, and you were standing in front of me!” He groaned, and it was then that the man finally pulled away from Yuri, stepping back a little while one of his hands remained gently cupping the blonde’s cheek, admiring the sudden change of look. “What’s with the new hair, anyway? You could’ve warned me, at least…”

Yuri then looked at his lover’s brown eyes, always so warm but now confused, intrigued. He was pouting a little. “You don’t like it? I thought it would be a nice surprise, I felt like I needed a little change,” he explained, frowning a bit and again hoping his excuse would be believable. Of course he wouldn’t tell Otabek that he made such a drastic change because a dramatic hairstyle was so far away from what he used to have, that hopefully Marcus wouldn’t find him as easily. Silly hope, but hope at least. Plus, he had grown to love it, and it was easier to deal with than what he had before.

“Looks really nice, I promise. You know I think you’re beyond gorgeous and everything looks good on you, it’s just… is it always going to be up in this way? I kinda like it when it’s loose and soft, not to mention you can’t use all the hairspray in the city all the time,” the man offered his opinion and a small joke, hoping to make his boyfriend feel better. It had been such a sudden change from what he knew, what he loved, that it for sure was going to take Otabek a while to get used to it. He took a moment to fully admire the new look; it wasn’t every day that the long, soft golden mane you’re used to see loose, braided or in a little half bun turns into a sleeked back thing, much shorter than before (it didn’t even reach Yuri’s shoulders, when it used to have the perfect length to fall over his cute little pink nipples and cover them when let free).

However, Yuri’s face looked somehow more angular and androgynous with the hair all slicked back as he had it now, even looked a little more dangerous, like the menace he could be sometimes when his temper got the best of him; the entrancing dark make up he was wearing (thanks again, youtube!) made his emerald eyes shine even brighter, while showing his high cheekbones and features in a more prominent way, yet still delicate and mysterious. The little smirk in his mouth was more than just a teaser, Otabek knew, because in that pretty mouth, behind those luscious, plump lips covered in a thin layer of gloss, the kazakh man knew there was a skilled tongue, with an addictive little metal ball that existed for the sole purpose of driving him crazy. 

“Are you done analyzing me? I kinda want to leave this airport today,” Yuri asked as he cocked his head a bit to the side, reaching for Otabek’s strong hand to hold with his own. “I’ll drive, we can get some sushi for dinner, take a long bath together and I’ll spoil you with a bit of my special massages. Maybe you’ll even get lucky. How does that sound? Because just so you know, I’ve had some serious Beka withdrawal, and because of that you’re strictly forbidden from leaving me again for so long”.

That brought Otabek back from his thoughts and away from some delicious mental images, and he knew there was nothing to do but nod at his boyfriend and reach for his soft hand, laughing softly at the… unique ways of his lover. “Let me just get my suitcase, okay? Then you can kidnap me anywhere and do whatever you want to with me,” the older man offered in exchange, getting the mentioned luggage all ready in a moment. Everything could get done perfectly if the reward was to spend more time with his lover, he decided; even more after missing him for over a week.

Luckily his torture had now ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get some Mila, and soon some Viktor!  
> What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who wants an intense chapter?!
> 
> It's my birthday, so here we go!

“You know, I’ve been thinking lately,” Otabek commented one day, out of nowhere, as he and Yuri had lunch together. It was one of those days when the classes ended earlier than usual for some project, so the younger man had decided to prepare some nice food and head over to the man’s office. One of the great side perks of dating the man at the top of the business chain and being in the open with their relationship, was that everyone knew him and he always got easy access to his office, as long as he wasn’t interrupting a meeting or something important.

Right now, his rock-style choice of clothes and the new hair were the newest gossip in the building, but Yuri felt more confident and also attractive for his man, he knew he was, and that was all that mattered. Nevermind the big bag filled with sandwiches, salad, drinks, sweets and chips, of course.

“Huh? About what? Something other than work, hopefully,” the younger man asked without looking up from his own meal, at least for a moment. When he didn’t hear an immediate reply, though, he _did_ look up, finding Otabek’s eyes on him, food aside for once. Despite the man being sometimes quiet in nature, it wasn’t like him to start a conversation and then suddenly stop it. “Beka? Is everything okay?” he asked, now confused and nervous by the sudden change in his lover. Had he found out about the phone calls? Was he going to break up with him?

“Yeah, t’s okay, it’s just that… I’m thinking that it’s time for us to move on to bigger, different things in our lives. The way we’re going now just doesn’t feel like it’s enough anymore, you know what I mean? I feel like it’s time for a change from and try something new, after being years together…” Otabek asked, while reaching for some napkins to clean his hands and mouth from the crumbs. He looked serious about this. Very serious.

Yuri was sure he went white as a sheet, beyond pale.

_‘Oh God, here it comes…He knows, he’s gonna break up with me…I knew it…’_

“Look Yura…. I’m obviously not getting any younger, and we’ve been together for years now, so…” Otabek spoke, reaching for his boyfriend’s trembling hand. He felt it colder than usual, and shaking a bit. He chuckled. “I think it’s time we start planning for a wedding, and to begin a family… I’d really love to have one with you, I’m sure we’d be great parents; you have far too much love to give. Would you want to? I know it’s a lot to ask…, especially the family thing, I’d like kids that are ours, but I know it’s a though process,” he told, now looking slightly unsure. The man knew that he was asking a lot, for wanting Yuri to go through a long, expensive procedure so they could have children together. But he was willing to pay for it and take care of it all, if it meant them having their life together, as long as his Yura wanted it. He played nervously with his lip as he waited for a reaction, an answer, _anything_.

Soon he had an armful of Plisetsky and a pair of glossy, enthusiastic lips pressing onto his. There was the vage recognition that something spilled on the table, but there was no way Otabek would complain and stop this moment as he kissed Yuri back with the same devotion he was feeling from him. He sure did complain, actually _whined_ when those perfect lips parted from his, and he got a punch on his arm. “Ouch! What the hell is that for?” he asked, completely confused as he stared at Yuri’s face, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

“You fucking idiot, almost gave me a heart attack! I honest to God thought you were going to break up with me!” Yuri whined, pulling Otabek for another quick, yet passionate kiss. “Of course I’m going to marry you, asshole,” he told between kisses, while feeling the strong hands of his lover sneaking under his shirt. “And Hell yes you’re going to be the father of my kids,” he groaned a little in pleasure, kissing the man some more before pulling away. “And you better get me an amazing ring to show off, mister,” he finally finished his answer, with a teasing, yet loving smile on his face.

Lunch became much less important that day.

* * *

_´Meet me, unless you want that pimp of yours to know what kind of whore he’s keeping under his roof.´_ The message read as Yuri turned to look at his phone during a small recess between classes. The sheer threat in it made him sick, knowing full well who had written it. And he also knew how serious those threats could be. That scared him even more.

This time, he walked out to the patio, to some clear area between trees where he was sure he wouldn’t be seen, or heard, and dialed the number he unfortunately knew by heart. The heels of his boots dug in the ground as he paced back and forth, nervous and praying for strength. Hell, he wasn’t even religious enough to pray!

He just had to wait for two rings before the person on the other side of the line picked up. 

“Who the Hell do you think you are? You can’t just come like this and think I’ll run over towards you, I won’t! A-and threatening me? Are you crazy?!” Yuri spoke as soon as Marcus picked up. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, actually contacting the man from his nightmares, but he was feeling so… stressed, worried, furious, anxious… no word seemed to do justice at the moment.

_‘Boy, what a nice surprise to hear your voice! Now say my name, you used to love doing it, while I fucked you,’_ Marcus’ deeper voice spoke through the speaker, the older man smirking as he walked around an empty building, pointing things out and looking around. _‘I don’t get why you get so upset, it isn’t my fault that you were always such an… **eager** student when you were with me,’_ he couldn’t help saying, smirking at the old times.

“Oh, fuck off! I was a child and you took advantage of me! You’re a-a heartless bastard, stay away from me!” Yuri cursed, stepping away some more, afraid that someone he knew could hear him. To have someone else know his secret was the last thing he needed right now.

_‘You forget your place, boy… when I left, I told you that you were mine and that I’d come back. I’m just fulfilling my promise, as it’s supposed to be. You belong to me, remember the mark on your neck? The one you got **for me**? Because you’re my damned property,’_ Marcus hissed, now more arrogant, and starting to get angry as he stepped out and onto the street. Much better reception there.

Yuri wanted to cry and scream, though. He had told Otabek that the tattoo on his neck was just a dumb sign he saw on a magazine when he was younger. He never told the man that it was Marcus’ personal brand for him; he felt disgusted with it in his body, now. He was considering getting a cover, but that implied talking to Otabek... He hated himself for being a coward, knowing that he wasn’t so good a liar, and there was a limit to what he could get away with. The tattoo wasn’t as important as other things. “I-I’m not your property, I’m a human being and I deserve a love and respect that you can’t give me. That someone else gives me unconditionally, not just when my ass is tight and my mouth is wet. I despise the day I met you, the day I let myself fall in love with you. I don’t ever want to see you again, stop calling me and sending me messages.”

Marcus’ sardonic laugh came through the speaker. _‘You little bitch… did I ask you if you want to meet me or not? It’s not a fucking question, it’s **me** telling **you** what to do if you know what’s good for you and that idiotic life you’re playing to have. You’re my fucking property, always have been, always will be,’_ he told, getting angry now. _‘Or do you want your darling attempt of fucktoy to know all about you? I’m sure you’ve kept some nice secrets from him.’_

Yuri’s heart stopped beating.

“W-What do you mean?” Yuri asked in a much lower voice, now holding the phone tightly as his body rested against a tree. Without that support, he was sure he’d fall to the floor, on his knees. His legs were too weak to hold him right now, and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

The man on the other side of the line laughed. What a wonderful thing. After all these years, he still had control over this younger person, and he loved it. It was just like the good old times. He took a slow drag from his cigarette. _‘I mean that I know you’re a lying little shit. If he so loved you as you claim, you would’ve told him about your past, and wouldn’t be so scared of him finding out. If you are so afraid, there’s only one reason, and that is that you little fucker know he’d leave you as soon as he’d learn what kind of whore you really are. And I’ll take care of that very soon.’_

“I… you can’t do that,” Yuri’s voice lost all its strength in that same moment. Marcus still knew him so well, and apparently knew his biggest fear, too. “Otabek will…”

_‘Oh, I can’t? I still have some pictures and letters, you know? Those that you sent me all the time? And the videos we made together, such jewels from those days, and in such a good quality! I knew my camera was a good investment. He’d believe all of that, and it would be so easy. And guess what? He’ll dump you as fast as possible then, because he’s not a man that tolerates a lie, and you gave the biggest one, yourself. Your darling Otabek Altin isn’t a knight in shining armor, he will be gone very soon and you’ll come back to where you belong, boy.’_

“You don’t know Otabek, and you don’t know me anymore. Stay away from us!” Yuri almost yelled on the phone, angered, before finally ending the call, right before Marcus could get a chance to speak once again. He was as scared as ever, trembling and sure that his nerves wouldn’t work correctly again for quite a while after this. He had no idea where that outburst came from, but he was sure he was going to pay for it one way or another. Starting to sob, he let the phone fall from his grasp, leaning against the tree as he slid down to the floor. His heart ached with despair and the full realization of what this call had just meant: Marcus had him completely under his control, again. All these years trying to pull away from his claws and the pain they brought, and now because of his stupidity, he was threatened again, unable to escape the man’s sadistic madness. All he had, was something he could lose so easily.

He really could lose Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Suggestions? Ideas? Any mistake?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, this took me longer than expected, I'm so sorry!  
> This chapter was harder to write, because of the content and because of life being difficult. However, we finally get some Viktor here, and a new step in the story!

“Hey, Vitya! Old man!” Yuri grinned at the airport and held Otabek’s hand a little harder as he spotted his half-brother coming towards them from the aisle, carrying a suitcase. Regardless of any attitude, he did love that guy even if he called him asshole most of the times, and was excited to see him after so long. Unable to contain the excitement, he pulled his lover’s hand towards the gate, as close as they could get, before finally letting go and hurrying to hug the other man as soon as he saw him, unable to contain himself for another moment. Plus, it’s not like he took that chance to run to someone arms’ so easily; just Beka, Mila sometimes, Viktor, and his grandfather when he was around. 

At first look, no one would guess that Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov had such a close family link, they were just too different, not only in the physical way but the whole personality too; while they were both blessed with long limbs, thin yet build figure, fair skin and soft shiny hair, Viktor was more of a diva with a booming, exaggerated and silly personality, tall as one could possibly be with silver hair, a huge smile that sometimes seemed like a big heart, dramatic gestures and matching always trendy clothes. Yuri was still moody, sometimes aggressive, dressed like a punk with an animal print fetish and kept affections to a minimum. However, even if their styles or their looks could be different, deep underneath they had the same kindness, the same warmth in their different colored eyes and the same care for the people around them and close to them. Their similarities went more to their minds and hearts than looks, even if Yuri would deny it when asked; Yuri had more of his mother’s feminine appearance, while Viktor had his mother’s body and his own father’s eyes and extravagant personality. 

Definitely too different.

“Yuuuuuriiiiooooooo! How’s my little baby brother doing? Oh, it’s been too long since I saw you last! Stop getting so tall, are you trying to reach for me? Or the high cabinets?” Viktor grinned as he was quickly hugged by the younger man and released. “Damn, why are you still so bony? That sugar daddy of yours isn’t feeding you well? Or is he only feeding you something else?” He teased, a smile on his face as a contemplative finger rested over his bottom lip. Sure enough Viktor loved that boy who he almost never had the chance to see, and sure he had missed him, but there was no way in Hell that he’d miss a chance on messing with him. It was the base of their relationship.

Otabek, who had already reached the two smiling men, chuckled and hit Viktor in the arm, not too hard. It had taken a while for him to feel comfortable with the man’s personality, but they had reached a point of camaraderie that was okay, now. “I don’t mind being a sugar daddy for this cutie, and feed him _anything_ he may want, but if we’re going to talk about our amazing sex life and the kinky stuff we do in every inch of the house and the car and my bike and the pool, at least wait until we get home?” he offered, reaching for his lover’s hand and keeping a ridiculously suave attitude, face calm despite what he had just said as he started walking away from the small crowd. “And since I’m such a good man, I’ll even show you the toys my Yuri here likes the most when we play; maybe you’d like them too, seeing as you share some genes and stuff,” he joked once more, all in good nature. 

He turned around to face a very embarrassed, blushing Yuri, and a smirking Viktor. 

“Beka, he doesn’t really…” Yuri couldn’t even speak coherently right now, embarrassed as he was. And more than a little turned on, too. People all around them were looking at them weirdly after what his lover had said, but even he found it hard to explain himself more clearly. Even more because when he tried to speak again, he found himself being pulled until his lips crashed against Otabek’s in a delicious, toe-curling kiss that stole his mind in seconds. 

“Okay, he’s got you smitten, whipped and trained,” Viktor smirked at the display of affection in front of him. In truth, despite the obvious sexual jokes and the teasing, he liked seeing his little brother all head over heels for this man that was clearly good for him. He knew part of what Yuri had suffered when they were younger, and knew that he deserved some happiness in his life. He was pretty sure he heard his little brother whimper a little at the kiss. “Hey, is it going to be like this all the time? I don’t mind the PDA, but if you’re going to be humping everywhere, I’ll need someone of my own soon,” he broke the moment, subtle as always. 

And Yuri smirked in revenge as he leaned over Otabek’s strong body, happily, starting to walk again now more calmly, while a hand moved towards the back pocket of his pants, and his ass. “Who do you want to fool, old man? You brought your date with you! Need us to stop at any store so you can buy some more lotion for your hand?” he teased, grinning, as they started walking again towards the parking lot. “I can see you’ve developed more muscle in your arms... doesn’t Lefty get jealous when you switch for your version of Mr. Right?” 

Otabek’s loud and free burst of laughter interrupted whatever comment Viktor could’ve said to that. Okay, so far it had been a good idea to agree on letting the silver-haired man come visit and even stay with them. He was sure that to have him at their home would be an… interesting experience.

* * *

“Yura, I’m leaving! Try to not let your brother wreck havoc in our home, or I’ll kick him out!” Otabek called as he reached for his messenger bag with whatever he could need for a meeting he had with a potential client. Days had gone by since Viktor arrived and, though complicated, he was getting used to the presence of someone else in the house. To be honest, Viktor was easy-going and a fun guy to have around; maybe a little awkward at times, for Yuri felt sometimes too conscious about his presence when Otabek tried to start something intimate with him, although in other times he seemed to be going at it like with a vengeance, but the man was willing to deal with it, because in the end, having Viktor around made Yuri smile, and that made everything worth it. Plus, savage sex was awesome, even if it was slowly leaving him dry.

“Nothing his own credit card can’t pay back!” Yuri grinned from the top of the stairs, as he tried to fix his hair from the knots, and at the same time trying to wave his lover goodbye. Sure it was understandable to have it a mess when his hair was long, but now? Now it was just ridiculous. He had receiver a message earlier today from a classmate informing him that their class was cancelled because the professor felt too sick to teach, so now he had a free day that he planned to fully take advantage of.

He had called a specialized clinic and managed an appointment for that same day thanks to a random cancellation the previous day. Seeing as he already had the ring on his finger (an elegant gold ring with a squared diamond surrounded by small emeralds because apparently they shone so bright and _’They reminded me of your eyes, Yura’_ ; Yuri still couldn’t find out how much it had cost Otabek to get it), and knowing what he and Otabek wanted, he was going to start the new fertility treatment at the private clinic. As weird as it could be to get used to the idea that his body would be _sliiiightly_ modified so he could bear children, he was strangely excited. He knew he was doing the right thing this time, and that this time it was real love. The fairytale kind of love.

Plus, reluctant as he was, he knew it would be a nice chance for him to have a good brotherly talk with Viktor; he had a lot to think about, and needed another point of view. Viktor was the only one who knew about Marcus’ existence, even though absolutely no one knew what he had gone through with him, the full extent of their bizarre and dark relationship. But he knew that Viktor never liked the older man, that was for sure. He was beyond stressed, just thinking about having that talk.

“C’mon old man, promise we can do whatever you want afterwards! Some brother bonding shit or whatever!” Yuri knocked on his brother’s door, hoping the man was already up and getting ready. If there was something his ridiculous brother couldn’t resist, was chessy emotion stuff, so Yuri went for it. He laughed when the door opened and lamented not having his phone camera ready on time, with him. A grunting Viktor with only his polka dot pajama pants on and a hairbrush in hand was looking at him with a look that said ‘murder’ in it. His normally silky and straight, soft silver hair looked like a pair of chickens had fought for their nest in it.

“Don’t you even think for a second that I’ll leave this place before my hair is as perfect and gorgeous as it should be, nor before I have some coffee and look fabulous, you hear me?” the man half threatened, although all in good nature. As much as he hated being woken up, he really wanted to spend some quality time with Yuri, sort of a way to make up for the lost time. In truth, he had always felt guilty for not being there for him as much as he wanted, and as much as he knew Yuri really needed him.

“Don’t be such a whiny baby, I’ll buy you some, okay?” Yuri dismissed, turning around and heading for the master bedroom, the one he shared with Otabek. He felt nervous and excited for today, having a weird feeling. He knew that today was going to be one weird event after another, but he was only sure of one. Well, he’d see how it went and play accord to it.

“Says the future bridezilla who’s getting knocked up!” Viktor retorted, before walking back to his bedroom and to his hair care. Somehow it felt too surreal to think he was going to become an uncle, and not by the adoption way, but if this was what Yuri really wanted, he could only be there to support him. He still hadn’t told his little brother of his own plans, not yet. Chuckling, he got ready for the day that was waiting for him.

* * *

“Yuri Plisetsky? Please, through door number 5, Dr. Fritz is already expecting you,” A young nurse lead the blonde haired young man through the clinic aisle, noticing that another person was following. She stopped in front of the door mentioned previously, still closed, with a few files safely in her arms. She turned to look at the taller guy next to who she now knew was the patient. “Excuse me, are you the patient’s partner? This is one very delicate issue and we can’t allow in anyone who’s not directly related to the patient,” she explained, polite but careful still.

“Umm… he’s my brother. The future father of my baby is working hard to give us a nice life and couldn’t join, so he’s my company for today. I promise it’s okay for him to come in with me, he’s my… safety net, if you want to call it that way. I’m really nervous, and I need him here with me,” Yuri explained, keeping his position on the subject, although embarrassed for the things he was admitting out loud; it wasn’t like him to do that. But he really didn’t want to go in there alone, so he made himself sounds as he felt, while picking on the sleeve of his jacket. “Let him come in with me, please? It’s the only time, my _husband_ will come with me to the next appointments, you can be sure of that.”

* * *

“Okay, so let me get this straight… You have to get shots every week for the next 4 months, in the same spot at the same exact hour, plus take those pills daily, and still when you get knocked up, you’ll grow like a whale so they can get you cut open like a piece of meat? What the hell? Are you really sure this is what you want, Yurio?” Viktor asked, unbelieving, as Yuri calmly signed some forms next to him, all so he could start the hormonal and biological treatment that would allow him in a future to bear with children. “You know I support you and all that but… you do know that there’s this process called adoption, or another one about renting a female’s uterus, right? They’re less… bloody,” he commented with a raised eyebrow, looking around the place. Surely they weren’t the only ones there, but he felt like the only one who thought that way.

“Because I want this child or children to be both Beka’s and mine? Because I’m out of my mind and want to go through with it?” Yuri rolled eyes, handing over the forms to the same nurse from before and receiving a package with the pills he’d have to start taking that same day. He was excited to show Otabek what he had done, while at the same time hoping the man wouldn’t get mad at him for going. He wanted to surprise him! “I don’t even know why you freak out so much. I mean, it’s not like you’re the one getting into this in any way, just maybe perhaps if I’m in a good mood you’ll be the awkward uncle who’s going to drop by to bring presents and stuff. And they better be good presents for all of us, not just my awesome baby,” he finally commented, walking out of the building with his half brother by his side.

“Brat,” Viktor chuckled, looking fondly at the young man next to him. There was no point in denying what had been said, because he already knew that, indeed, he’d be that kind of uncle. He wanted to be the cool uncle who was there for his family and who they could count on. 

“Whatever. C’mon, let’s go for some food, I’ll pay, and we can chat some. There are a few things I… yeah, when we get seated somewhere,” Yuri commented, avoiding looking at Viktor as they walked and shoving his hands in his pockets. He needed to think fast on a good place for them to go, where no one would recognize him and where they could have privacy.

They soon found a nice place to eat and chat.

* * *

“Vitya… can I tell you something? I mean, something that even Beka doesn’t know? And you won’t tell?” Yuri’s timid, almost afraid voice spoke after some silence, as the young man held his cup of tea on the table, avoiding any kind of eye contact. This was hard enough to do, already, and to be honest he still wasn’t sure about this.

Taking his eyes off the adorable dog across the street that he had been admiring from his seat, Viktor turned to look at his brother, surprised to hear him so… mellow and subdued. Hadn’t they been chatting and messing with each other just a little while ago? Taking a sip of his own drink, he guessed that whatever Yuri had to talk to him about, it would probably be something serious. “Absolutely. You know that my lips are sealed, unless demanded otherwise… or if I get death threatened… or if my Yuuri asks…or if my hair is at risk,” he commented, trying to be funny, but frowning when he got nothing but a small noise from his small brother. This wasn’t good, at all. “Okay, shoot. What is it that you can’t talk about with Mr. Perfect Altin?”

Sighing, and knowing that there would probably be no other time other than this one, Yuri took a deep breath before finally speaking. “You remember how when I was younger… I wasn’t popular or liked, right? A-and not many people paid attention to me,” he started, frowning. He felt somewhat _wrong_ with just the thought of his previous life. “A-and you also remember I had one boyfriend, older than me? The only one before Otabek?”

Viktor’s whole facial expression now changed. “That idiot. Never liked him, Yuri, never knew why you stayed with him. You were always so much better than him, I pretty much danced when you told me you two were over. I mean, I hated that you were so broken about it, but he didn’t deserve you,” the brunette told, remembering those times. Of course he remembered that fucker, damn perverted old man going after little Yuri and his innocence.

“Yeah… but what if he had come back?” Yuri tried to put a rhetorical question out there, still worried about telling his current situation. “I-if he tried connecting with me again?” it was weird to see the fierce, brass and rude Yuri being so insecure nowadays, but this was something that really affected him. And no one knew the extent of the damage inside him.

“You’re shitting me, right? That fucker is _here_?” Viktor now hissed, cursing even when it was something he very rarely did. Suddenly Yuri’s attitude made sense, the way he went silent at times, the way that fake smile would appear on his lips and how he kept glancing at his phone at all times. Shit. 

This time, hearing it out loud, made Yuri whimper and clutch his tea tighter, wishing he could wake up right now. He regretted having cut his hair, because that meant he got rid of his natural wall of protection. He had nowhere to hide now. And hearing Viktor already throwing insults…well, he knew that this was not going to go very well. Finally, he exhaled and nodded. Just a little, but enough for it to be noticed. “H-he… Marcus wants me to meet him, a-and to go back with him…”

“Where is he? I’ll break his fucking face,” Viktor growled, already looking around. Of course, there was no sight of the mentioned man, but that didn’t lessen the anger he felt in the least. “That old fucktard is insane if he thinks you’d ever go back to him. I mean, does he think he can boss you around? What the fuck?”

When his angry rambling was met only by silence, the man finally looked at his half brother, really _looked_ at him, watched the way he fidgeted in his seat like wishing he could just disappear from there, and from the world, how his skin seemed paler, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. This was not good, not at all. “Yuri? You’re not really considering it, right? I mean, you and Otabek just got engaged, you’re going through the fertilization whatever treatment…”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice,” Yuri mumbled, trying to avoid Viktor’s blue eyes looking at him for as long as he could. Right now, he didn’t feel like talking anymore, even though he had been the one that took the initiative. He wanted to escape from the problem, not remember it. Right now, he felt like he couldn’t even breathe well. “I don’t want to be here anymore,” he told quietly, leaving his now empty tea mug alone and crossing his arms over his chest, hiding his hands inside the long sleeves of his shirt. It was something he used to do, long ago.

“Whoa, hold on. You can’t just tell me that and expect me not to worry, we need to talk this shit over, Yurio,” Viktor frowned. He may not be a therapist, but he recognized clearly the defense mechanism that his brother was trying to put on him right now. And he couldn’t let him, because in the end it would just be worse. Worse for everyone. “Yurio?” he tried getting his brother’s attention once more when he got no response the first time. “What do you mean when you say you have no choice? You’re not together anymore, haven’t been for years.”

“I… He’s gonna break me and Otabek up… He’s going to ruin everything, because he knows,” Yuri whimpered a little. He hated feeling so helpless, feeling like his life was running out from his hands, and he had no control of it anymore. But this time, it was all his fault, and deep down a scared voice kept repeating how afraid he was, and a stronger, male voice from a memory, reminded him again and again how this was all his fault. Of course. “I don’t want to lose Beka…”

“He knows? What does he know?” This time it was Viktor’s turn to frown, confused. Seemed like little Yuri had kept a lot from him all these years, and as much as he wanted to help, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know what his brother had gone through. Well he didn’t want to, but knew he _needed_ to know. He was sure that it was pretty bad, and that he had failed on keeping him safe, like a brother should. And that hurt like a stab to his heart; he had failed Yuri when he left him alone. 

“Can-can we go somewhere else? Please?” Yuri asked, looking around and feeling very uneasy in the small café they were at the moment. He could feel the eyes on him, hear the gossiping words all around them, feel the expectation of the people wanting to hear the disaster he had made of his life. It was too much for him. He hid a bit more in his seat, seeming smaller and defenseless now.

Finally, Viktor decided to give in to this one request from the golden haired young man. The whole place felt now with a tense atmosphere around them, so unlike the moment when they had come in. Maybe being outside and breathing fresh air would help? “Okay. Stay here, I’ll go pay for the drinks and we can leave. Don’t move from that chair until I get back here.”

It took about 5 or 10 minutes for him to leave the table, pay and come back, but it had been enough for Yuri to start crumbling already. The phone turned upside down and in front of him was a bit of a clue for Viktor, who knew that it wasn’t there a moment ago, and most of all that knew his little brother wouldn’t let that device away from his hands. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. We can walk some or go somewhere, but you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on, sooner or later, even if I have to get it out of you with alcohol or some other shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still reading me, hello!  
> What did you think about this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, but finally Yuri admits some of the truth to someone!  
> Enjoy, I guess?

“Okay, Now you’re gonna tell me what this weird stuff is all about? What does Marcus want with you and what the hell do you mean when saying that he’s gonna split you two lovebirds apart? What does he know, Yurio?” Viktor started the questions once more as both brothers reached a desolated park nearby. There was no one there, which worked great for the discussion of such delicate topics. “You’ve never done--” Viktor’s words were interrupted by Yuri’s soft, sad voice.

“You know what Beka thinks about liars?” Yuri asked softly, looking somewhere else, not giving even a little glance at the man next to him. At any other time he’d be imagining his future family spending a nice day out there, but not today. After moments of silence, he continued, while still not looking at his brother. “He despises lies. He hates people who lie, he’s pretty much disgusted by them. He lives with honesty and wants honesty from the people he’s with,” he commented in an almost monotone voice. It took a trained ear to recognize the slight hurt hidden inside the words and the silence.

“Ummm… so, Marcus knows you lied?” Viktor had to ask, just to make sure he put together correctly the pieces of information that Yuri had given him so far. “Well that isn’t so bad, everybody tells a little lie every once in a while; just tell him, I’m sure Otabek will understand and forgive you. It’s not like you killed someone or anything like that,” he tried offering some good advice, not sure if it was the right thing to do now. He didn’t want to sound heartless or condescending, but from the looks of it, he already had.

Yuri took a seat on the grass, hugging his knees in a protective manner. “You don’t get it, Viktor. This is bad, like _really really_ fucking bad,” he told, knowing that even if his brother was quiet, he was still listening to him. “I lied to Otabek about who I am. All these years, Beka has been loving a lie, and Marcus knows the truth… He’s going to tell him and break us apart. I don’t deserve Otabek, and he knows it.” As he spoke, Yuri felt a knot on his throat, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and felt how his voice broke. He wanted to disappear from the world and this pain that was pressing his chest, making it so hard to breathe.

More confused than ever, Viktor carefully sat down next to his blonde companion. He had a feeling that this was definitely something eating Yuri from the inside, and his little brother was reaching the breaking point. “What is it that Otabek doesn’t know, Yuri? What did you lie to him about? It can’t really have been that bad.”

Yuri hid himself a little more, his arms tightening around his legs. His voice was so small, it was almost impossible to hear. “ItoldhimIwasavirgin,” he mumbled, ashamed. This was far more than he had ever told anyone. “I…” he knew he’d have to explain himself now. “When I met Otabek and we started dating, he asked me about boyfriends and my, umm, _experience_ in relationships. I was so scared from him hurting me like Marcus did, that I said I had never been in a relationship, that I was a virgin and waiting for the right person,” he told, remembering the moment and that being followed by the one of their first times together, caring and gentle. The way he always imagined it should be.

Viktor’s jaw clenched in pure anger. Just _how much_ had this Marcus guy really hurt his little brother, that he had been forced to lie about it? He felt so helpless and resentful at the same time, but right now all he could do was listen to the explanations, and try to understand. Revenge could come later; and he’d make sure of it. “So… you were not a virgin when you got together with Otabek?” he asked, just to be sure.

“There are things you can do that not necessarily take your virginity, a-and, Marcus always…” Yuri tried to excuse himself, ashamed not of having had a previous life, but for lying to the people he cared about the most. And admitting what he had been through, for the first time in his life, was horrible. “B-Beka was amazed, because he said he was glad he finally found someone who respected himself enough, a-and that he didn’t… he said he’d never push me, a-and treat me right, and he fulfilled his promise. His promise to a horrible, lying attempt of person,” the younger man told, hiding his tear stained face. He felt disgusted with himself. “I-I was…” 

Viktor was at a loss. He had never expected to hear something like this, not from Yuri. His confident, explosive and prideful Yuri. And somehow he knew that this wasn’t all, that there was a lot more that Yuri was still keeping from him, from everyone. But he needed to get all pieces of the puzzle first before trying to help. “Ummm… but Otabek and you have been _active_ with each other for a while now, right? Didn’t he ever suspect that you weren’t…? That you’ve had done stuff before? I mean, he’s an older man, I’m sure he’s had more experience and noticed something?”

Never before did Viktor think that he’d find himself talking with his brother, in a serious matter in the middle of the day, about his sex life. Well, life could be weirder, he guessed.

“If he noticed, he never mentioned anything,” Yuri admitted after a moment of silence. Again, his voice sounded monotone, which scared Viktor a little. “I-I think I was so afraid of having sex again, that he just though I was a nervous virgin… he’s never asked about my scars, either,” he finally admitted, awkwardly. He was probably saying too much.

“Scars?” Viktor frowned, feeling another part of his heart breaking for his little brother and what he had suffered. This was just getting better and better, wasn’t it? What the fuck had Yuri gotten himself into, back in those days? 

“I… Marcus liked playing rough sometimes. I try to cover them always, because they’re in such… _hidden_ areas. I mean, my underwear is mostly enough, a-and it’s not like Otabek is looking over _there_ , okay? When he goes down I dim or turn off the lights… A-and sometimes make up works great,” Yuri explained himself without really telling much, and he knew that, but these were dark parts of his life that he hated, and the less people knew about, the better.

“That bastard…” Viktor’s voice spit venom as he heard his brother’s words. How the fuck had everything gotten so out of hand without him ever knowing anything? What kind of brother was he? Then he glanced at his Yuri, so sad and broken next to him, and chose to focus on the biggest problem at hand, then take care of the rest. “So… Otabek thinks you were a virgin, and Marcus knows you were not. Let me guess, he wants to tell? It’s his word against yours, Yurio. Otabek loves you, and the other guy is a complete no one, why would he choose to believe him over you?”

Yuri’s sob came out before his words did. A fist found its way harshly to the ground, tight and trembling. “I… there are letters, a-and pictures, and videos… they’re horrible, a-and he has it all, he kept it all this fucking time, and he’s going to send them all to Otabek unless I meet him, a-and…” this time angry tears met the heartbreaking sobs as Yuri admitted the real truth, what was really scaring him the most. Because he knew it was a real possibility.

“Wait, what?” Had it been possible, Viktor’s jaw would’ve met the floor like in one of those cartoons he and Yuri used to watch sometimes when they were kids and were together for a weekend or something. He couldn’t have heard correctly. Yuri was smart, he would never… but then again, his little brother looked so broken, so crushed. He knew this was no joke, as much as he wished for it to be. “What tapes? What kind of pictures, and letters?” he asked, even though he hated doing so. He had the feeling that Yuri _needed_ to admit it to someone, because the guilt from such things for so many years must’ve been killing him inside. And for once, his air-headed attitude could play in his favor, acting as if he didn’t understand so his brother could say it out loud. As much as it would hurt him to do so.

Yuri’s pained and angered groan was enough to scare the older man. As much as he had known in the past about Yuri’s volatile character, but this was different. “For fuck’s sake, do I have to spell it out for you?! He made me do _things_ , Vitya… he recorded them, he took pictures, and always made me write to him about how I loved being dominated by him, how I loved him and how I’d do anything, let him do anything to me because I loved him so much,” the golden haired man admitted while clenching his hands into fists, ignoring the pain as his nails pressed into the palm of his hands like claws, ready to puncture the skin and draw blood. The tears ran now freely down his cheeks, while his spirit seemed to vanish once more. “He has them all, and he’s going to send them to Otabek unless I meet him and go with him… he’s done so much damage to me, and now he wants to do more, he wants to hurt Beka… I can’t let Otabek know, can’t break him like that…I c-can’t!”

Viktor’s heart broke for his brother. It shattered because he knew that his brother deserved happiness probably more than anyone else in this world, and all he had received so far were heartaches, problems, and more pain than anyone should get. And apparently that bastard Marcus had gotten nothing but a good laugh out of it, paired with the sick pleasure of actually breaking someone and tearing couples apart. It disgusted him. Carefully, he reached for his brother, offering a protective, slightly awkward hug. And he got an armful of sobbing Yuri to hold. 

This was not how he imagined the day would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we can see Viktor being... well, he had good intentions.  
> Someone found out... something!

“You’ve been quiet lately, look a little pale, too,” Otabek commented at lunch, taking a bite of his seasoned chicken breast as he looked at his fiancée, missing the flash of shock and worry on Viktor’s face, but not the way Yuri held his fork tighter, the food on his plate almost untouched. Weird, because it was one of his favorite dishes. “What’s going on? Are you feeling sick? You haven’t touched your food,” he asked softly, now watching as Viktor stood up from the table, rolling eyes at him, or at them. Was there something wrong in being worried about his lover’s appetite and health?

Internally, Viktor wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation, but he knew he couldn’t, or Yuri would kill him with his ice skates, lovingly named _knife shoes_. Plus, his explosive anger and bony limbs were mortal weapons, and the kid was skinny and fast. To be fair, he just couldn’t believe that Otabek really had no clue about anything that was going on; there were two options: 1) Yuri was exceptionally good at hiding things, or 2) Otabek was so devoted and whipped by his love for Yuri, that he became completely dense and blind to other things. He suspected it was more than a bit of both.

Grabbing a small bottle of pills from a cabinet, and without thinking too much on his actions, he placed it next to Yuri before picking up his plate, silverware and empty wine glass as he ignored Otabek’s confused look and Yuri’s deathly glare directed fiercely at him. Oh, this was not sitting well with him… “C’mon, it’s been what? A week? Tell him already, before you two start whining like sad puppies, I can’t stand it another day,” he told, giving no room for backing out now and knowing that his little brother would understand _exactly_ what he’s talking about.

He knew it because the infamous pout made an appearance, paired with the resignation that there was no going back from this, he was going to have to tell his lover. “I wanted to make it special, I was planning something,” Yuri defended himself, sticking his tongue out at his brother and flipping him as he watched him walk away. Still, he reached for the small white container and snatched it before Otabek could get it, trying to ignore the way the man frowned at him, knowing that this was not the way they did things, and knowing that it could go two ways. Still, he knew that the questions were now inevitable.

It was safe to say he was starting to freak out, inside.

“Yura? What’s going on, really? I’m getting worried,” Otabek finally asked directly, pushing his plate aside, food forgotten for now. It wasn’t that important anyway, at least not for him. Clearly, Yuri needed to eat more than he did. “What are those pills for?” He tried a softer voice this time, hoping that it would give his fiancé more confidence to open up and talk to him. This communication thing had been an ongoing thing in the past, that he honestly thought they were already over. When he saw Viktor was out of range, he also reached for his hand. It felt a bit cold. “You know you can tell me anything, love.”

For a second, Yuri considered confessing _everything_ , but he knew he couldn’t. His own fear stopped him, it paralyzed him and made him break into shivers and cold sweat; he couldn’t handle the truth, let alone telling _Otabek Altin_ about it. And really, Beka was asking about the pills, right? So that’s what he had to speak about… He swallowed a little, feeling actually a little stronger with the strong, manly hand holding him like that, with such care. “I… I did something behind your back. Something we were supposed to do together?”

Yuri’s words made Otabek frown, but the older man said no word, just held his hand a little tighter, a little closer. He knew he wasn’t overly expressive, but there was no way he could hide his reactions right now. However, if he knew Yuri as well as he thought he did, then he knew that throwing questions at him right now, interrupting his train of thoughts with demands of explanations and answers, would do nothing but freeze him over, and make the guy recoil in anxiety and nerves, which in the end would only make things harder on both of them. No, he had to be patient with Yuri, who was so strong and yet so fragile, like a kitten that needs to learn to trust the gentle, helping hand, forgetting the strong fangs and sharp claws he owns.

“I wanted to surprise you, I was planning on how to tell you, and then there didn’t seem to be a right time…I’m sorry… I went out with Viktor a few days ago and managed to book an appointment,” Yuri finally started speaking in a soft voice, after such silence that a falling pin could’ve been heard, such tension that could’ve been cut with a knife. He sighed and held onto Otabek’s hand with both of his, hoping that the man wouldn’t get mad at him. Nervous, he looked at him straight in the eyes. “I started the treatment. I started the treatment so that when we get married and decide to start a family, I’ll be ready,” he finally admitted, anxious to see the man’s reaction.

Yuri’s heart stopped for a second, one that felt like hours, as Otabek stared at him in shock. “Y-you what? You went… you’re on the… without me?” he asked, unbelieving. Even his voice seemed different. To Otabek, who thought he and Yuri were honest with each other and shared everything, the news felt like a bucket of cold water pouring over him, freezing him over. He had thought that they’d do such thing as a couple, together. “I… I need a cigarette. Excuse me.” 

Otabek’s hand slipped from Yuri’s as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the balcony on the second floor, his preferred place when needing to smoke, leaving his meal and his love behind in the kitchen. He needed to do some thinking right now. He didn’t even notice when he passed Viktor on his way up, or the look the man gave him, the same he had as he rushed to the kitchen to check on his little brother. What could’ve gone wrong?! 

“Yurio? Yurio, are you okay? What happened?” Viktor hurried to the kitchen, confused. As far as he knew, the couple should be celebrating, dancing or something! What he found was an extra pale half brother, alone, crying softly as he pulled and tugged his hair with his trembling hands, still sitting in the same place Viktor had left him. The man groaned and kicked himself for once again getting into someone else’s business, this time when it was something so important for his brother.

“He’s so angry with me, Vitya…” Yuri spoke between little cries, letting go of himself to look at his brother. “He thinks I went behind his back like a little rat, like I don’t trust him, a-and…” he started rambling and hiccupped, already imagining the different and quite terrible scenarios in his head. To anyone else, it could’ve been senseless overreacting, but to him, it was very real. And it was scaring the hell out of him.

The silver haired man frowned while looking at his distraught little brother. Could Otabek really have said that to his Yuri? He had his doubts, to be honest. “Wait… what did you say to him? Did he say any of those things to you?” he questioned, wanting to know the truth. And if that old man dared leaving his brother for such an innocent, honest mistake that had such good intentions, he was going to kill him. He would find a way to make him pay.

“Like he fucking needed to, Viktor!” Yuri burst, angry with the situation. He groaned, knowing that things clearly weren’t going as planned. “Fuck, you didn’t see him, he’s so… upset and disappointed, so hurt… and it’s my fault! Fuck, Vitya… if…” he took a deep breath, knowing that his next words couldn’t be heard, not by Otabek, ever. “I-if this is how he gets with something that should bring us happiness, how the fuck is he going to react if he finds out about Marcus?” he whimpered, feeling his throat closing. He needed to breathe, surely he was starting to die from the stress alone.

Viktor bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists. He understood Yuri’s worry completely, but this was about to get out of control and he couldn’t let that happen. He had failed as a brother before, but he wouldn’t do so this time; not anymore. He took a deep breath. “Then go talk to him. Explain everything to him, tell him why you did it, let him see the honesty in you,” he offered his suggestion, determined to make Yuri see reason. When the first ‘but’ started forming in the blonde’s lips, he stopped it. “I passed him on my way downstairs; he looked shaken, but not angry. This is a lot to digest, Yurio, go talk to him like the couple you’re supposed to be. We’ll deal with the Marcus thing later, okay?”

“This is all your fault… I wanted to tell him my way,” Yuri told with a sad, defeated voice, reaching for a napkin to try and clean his face. He knew his half brother was right, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be upset with him. And he also knew what he had to do. He was just terribly scared to do so.

“I know, and I’m sorry, okay? I’ll try to help you in any way I can, and I promise I won’t ambush you anymore, I just really thought that you two needed to talk that out. And as a peace offering, I’ll take you both somewhere for lunch and I’ll pay, _and_ as a bonus of my amazing self, I’ll even let you use my hair products, and buy you the first thing for your baby room when you get one, a tiger or leopard printed baby carrier or something,” the silver haired tried, feeling proud of himself when a small smile appeared on Yuri’s lips. He watched his little brother stand up from his place, finally.

“Fine, but we’ll pick the place, and I call dibs on the hair products before you use them,” the younger brother finally agreed, taking a deep breath before letting go of the back of the chair he had been sitting on just moments before. “I-I’ll go find Beka… he’s probably upstairs,” he spoke softly, looking at Viktor one last time before walking away, knowing that he had forgiven him already.

And indeed, something inside him told Yuri where to go: the balcony of their bedroom, where the man he loved was perched at, looking at nothing at all and smoking just as he had said he would. Yuri doubted it was the first one. Sighing, the blonde stood at the threshold of his bedroom for just a moment, watching the man standing outside and trying to gather the courage to talk to him, and overcome his most probably irrational fears. He really loved this man more than anything in the world, and he knew he had hurt him. It was his turn to make things right.

He walked with soft steps that went unheard on the carpeted floor, and got him closer and closer to the place he most wanted and dreaded to be, for now. Still, as soon as he stepped outside, he saw Otabek toss his cigarette away, not even looking back at him. But the action itself and the stiff posture told him he had been acknowledged already. His voice was soft and insecure when he tried to speak. “Beka…”

“I guess I need to quit smoking, right? Seeing as you’re getting pregnant already, can’t let that get in the way,” Otabek spoke in such a calm voice tone, almost monotone, detached, that it actually scared Yuri. It scared him because he couldn’t read the man’s feelings, and he wasn’t looking at him either. He had never heard Otabek speak to him in that tone either, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. He was about to speak when the man’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence once more, while still not looking at him, and holding to the balcony rail. “Why, Yura? Where you even planning on telling me? Why do things like this? You know how much this means to me…” he asked, voicing the same thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for the past hour he had spent in solitude, chain smoking and going over the situation again and again.

“I… it wasn’t my intention to hide it from you, I just…” Yuri started speaking, but not really believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. He hugged himself as a chilled wind blew, making him shiver. “I wanted to surprise you, I thought you’d be happy.”

Otabek sighed, looking down for a moment. “Well this is certainly a surprise, Yuri. I really didn’t expect that from you,” he spoke, finally turning back and facing his lover, leaning against the same black rail that had been his support for the past hour. He had held onto it to avoid hitting something, to control his feelings somehow. “Didn’t you think that this is something we should’ve discussed? You just went and did everything without consulting me, and then hid it from me, your future husband. Like I don’t matter in this, really. Like I don’t matter at all.”

Even though Otabek’s words stung, Yuri knew that the man was right. And still, something gave him hope: he still spoke of being _his future husband_. So he wasn’t going to call off the engagement! He sighed, stepping closer to Otabek and wondering for the first time in years if it would be okay to invade his personal space now. He had never doubted before, though, and he felt so horrible inside with all the secrets he had, revealed and still hidden, that a few tears slipped his eyelids and, before he knew what he was doing, Yuri pressed himself against Otabek’s strong body, hugging him and praying that the man would hold him back. “I-I’m so sorry, I just wanted to surprise you a-and do something nice and make you happy, I swear! Y-you said you wanted us to be married and have a family a-and I thought I could help and you’d be excited and proud. I’ll stop the treatment if you want me to…”

Otabek sighed. As much as he wanted to be mad at Yuri for what he’d done, he knew that his intentions had been good; despite his sometimes brash attitude, Yuri had a kind heart and Otabek absolutely believed him when he said all he wanted was to surprise him and make him happy. Sure it hurt that his beloved took that step all alone, he wanted to be there with him, for him, but he couldn’t change what had already been done, just act on that. The fact that he was now pressed between the balcony and a trembling, distressed and tearful fiancée was something he couldn’t ignore, not when Yuri held on to him like a lifesaver, apologizing over and over again. He knew that there was much more to this than just a lie. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s thin body, feeling how the younger man clung tighter to him. Pressing a kiss to his hair, ever so soft and sweet smelling, even if shorter now, Otabek spoke the name he loved the most. “Yura… don’t cry, please. I don’t want you to stop the treatment, just… just talk to me, okay? Don’t do things behind my back, even if they’re for a good reason. I want us to be honest with each other, to get married, to get a family… don’t lie or hide things from me, love. Let’s do this together. Don’t cry, I hate it when you do it, I don’t know how to make things better.”

Though clearly Yuri was forgiven, the tears couldn’t stop falling, both from relief and from guilt as he held Otabek and was held in return. The relief of Otabek knowing about the huge step he had taken on their relationship and agreeing with it was a huge weight being lift from his shoulders, and it filled him with hope when thinking about the family he’d form with him one day. But then, there was the guilt as Otabek spoke of them being honest, not lying or hiding things from each other, and the way he had _**looked** at him, **talked** to him_. Otabek had no idea of what Yuri kept such hard silence on. “I’m sorry, I love you so much,” he apologized once more, reaching for the man’s face and kissing him lovingly, desperately, apologizing and knowing that he’d love this man forever. No matter what.

They kissed and held each other until the world around them faded into nothingness, the same way they found their way to the bed they shared. And Otabek proved Yuri just how much he loved him, in how many caring, perfect ways, as their bodies moved together in love and passion, whispering words of love and devotion. Just as caresses, kisses and adoration for each other in both body and soul melted hearts beating together as anything but them lost importance.

“I love you, kitten. My Yura. Mine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? What were you expecting?  
> Any theories?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. This chapter has been sitting unfinished in my computer for a long time, but I had some troubles with work, personal situations, and most recently a family loss.  
> It's no excuse, but I knew I had to get this out.
> 
> Sorry, go ahead and read, hope you haven't given up on my work?

With the knowledge of Yuri’s new treatment now being out and open in the house, things seemed really different for them all. In Yuri’s opinion, everything was beyond perfect, for Viktor it was getting to be a bit too much, and Otabek… Otabek was another story altogether. Otabek was being more caring and devoted than ever before, making sure Yuri had anything he could want or need at any moment, and stupidly sweet in a way even Viktor had to consider “teeth rotting”. Still, he was happy to see the couple doing well again.

Even the threatening calls had been reduced to almost nothing, for which Yuri was beyond thrilled.

“Beka, I swear I’m okay. You can go to work, I go to class, and we’ll meet for lunch, just as we do every Thursday, alright?” Yuri told with a smile and rolling his eyes as he washed a few dishes from breakfast. As much as he loved being pampered by his lover, they weren’t on vacation or anything, and they both had schedules to follow. Letting go of the glass he was holding and drying his hands, there were only a few steps to be walked over to Otabek and so that Yuri could kiss him, silencing whatever protest the man was about to give. “Have a nice day, handsome,” he flirted, winking at the man before going back to what he was doing and cutting off any other attempt to delay their activities.

And it took about 10 minutes after Otabek left for Viktor to walk back into the kitchen, apparently ready to go out and dressed sharply in a nice suit, he even had a tie on! Weird, Yuri hadn’t known he had anything planned. “Looking decent, old man. Where are you going? Finally to the airport, so you can fly back to your cave? Beka and I miss having sex in every room of the house all day long,” he teased, while finishing the washing of the soapy dishes. 

Viktor’s sip of juice almost flew out of his mouth. “C’mon! TMI, TMI, Yurio! I don’t need that information about my baby brother,” the silver haired man whined, placing the juice jug aside. “I just have some stuff to do, okay? I have people to see, and talk to, and whatever. I’ll tell you both over dinner, promise.”

Rolling eyes, Yuri nodded and sighed, drying his hands after making sure there were no dirty dishes left, forgotten at the table. The three men had chosen that night for the so-called ‘apologize dinner’ that Viktor had offered and insisted on after speaking out about Yuri’s treatment without asking first. And really, it actually came as a good opportunity, because he had something important to tell the couple. He knew it was only fair to tell them.

“Whatever, you just wish you had found my handsome Otabek before he found me, so you could try to get your hands on my man. Jealous!” Yuri replied with a soft laugh, sticking his tongue out in a teasing way before finally stepping out of the kitchen, followed by his half brother. “Look, I have to go to class and I’ll have lunch with Beka, so we’ll meet you here at 7, and that way we can go together and only take one car with us,” he commented, reaching for his laptop and packing it to take with him; all his work was in it. He just needed a jacket and scarf, and then he was out the door.

Soon the house was empty, everyone on their own to work on their own things for the day.

The phone started ringing just as they left, so the call went straight to voicemail.

Yuri’s phone rang next.

* * *

“No, I’m not going to go back with you, I don’t want to see you, and I don’t want to be your property or related to you in any single way, not anymore. What part of that is it that you can’t understand? **I DON’T LOVE YOU** , I don’t want to hear anything from you, just stay away before I call the police!” Yuri told over the phone, frustrated, angry and scared. He had no idea where he got the guts from, to speak like that to a man he hated so much, someone who had almost ruined him.

_“Yuri, Yuri… did I ask what you wanted? Why are you being so problematic lately, really? This Otabek guy is surely spoiling you and ruining you, destroying all my hard work,”_ Marcus’s sardonic chuckle showed how much he cared about Plisetsky’s words right then and there, as the man walked around his ‘special room’ at his apartment, admiring his most recent shots. Honestly, he could’ve been a damn good paparazzi if he wanted to, clearly. _“It’s not about what you want, but what I want, and you deserve. You deserve nothing, and I want you here like the little good boy you always were,”_ The man hissed, ripping a picture in half and throwing it away. _“Or if you want to see the face of that guy when I send him a copy of your letters, your videos, and those lovely pictures too; you know which ones I’m talking about.”_

“Damnit Marcus, stop this! You said you loved me, was that a lie? If you love me at all, then drop this, let me be happy, please,” Yuri tried another angle, while looking at the cars passing by. His eyes were already stinging with the need to release the tears. Clearly he wasn’t going to make it to his first class on time, not like this. “I loved you very much, but that died when you abandoned me, when you left me and hurt me so bad and then just disappeared and left me alone in that hotel room,” he finally told, glad that he was alone when confessing something like that. He was parked near the freeway, and no one would be able to hear what was being told. “ _ **You** left **me**_ , not the other way around. It was your decision to break me, and to break us up.”

There was silence on the line for and, for a moment, Yuri thought that Marcus had actually ended the phone call. It would be too good to be true.

“ _You’re just too stupid to understand it, aren’t you? When I left, I said I’d come back for you, and you jumped straight to the first dick that gave you some attention, immediately, you whore!_ ” The older man’s voice seemed to boom through the speaker, and Yuri could see clearly in his head the way the man would raise a fist at him if he were there.

“WHAT? You abandoned me, and I had to pull myself together somehow, it went years before I even met Otabek. Now I’m with him, and I love him more than I ever loved anyone before. More than I ever loved you. Even if you returned, that doesn't mean I want you back,” Yuri told, enraged as well as scared. But still, he needed to protect Otabek, and protect their relationship. He tried to breathe deeply. “What the fuck do you want? Is it about me getting away? That was your own fault. It isn’t my fault that you can’t get over me, it’s in the past now and it isn’t fair for you to bring it back now,” he told, trying to reason with the other man. He was too upset to remember that normally, reasoning did nothing with the other man.

_“I don’t give a flying fuck about fair or not fair. You’re mine, bitch, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You better get fucking used to the idea once more, before **I** make you see reason, my way”_.

Those harsh words were the last thing Yuri heard before the call was disconnected. He screamed at the top of his lungs while inside the car, letting his phone fall into the passenger seat as his head rested on the steering wheel, and he started sobbing once more. He was so tired of crying.

He was tired of everything, but he had to keep pretending. 

He hated Marcus with all his being, and for the first time in his life, he seriously wished for someone, this man, to die.

* * *

“So… what’s the most expensive, ridiculous thing on the menu? Think I’ll order that, since Viktor is the one paying,” Otabek commented with a chuckle as all three of them started reading the whole selection offered by the restaurant they were at. Yuri laughed softly and pointed a dish of lobster, crab and steak, wiggling his eyebrows.

Still, at Viktor’s shocked face, Otabek just laughed, dismissing his previous idea. “Relax, I’m not going to do that, we’ll be good boys tonight. At least at dinner, I can’t promise anything after that,” he said, grinning and stealing a kiss from Yuri’s soft lips. A kiss powerful enough to make the younger man moan softly and cling. 

“Okay, lovebirds, pick something so we can order. I gathered us here for a reason, and it’s not to hear about you destroying my little brother’s innocence,” Viktor told, rolling eyes in his dramatic way before focusing his attention on the menu once more. Honestly, it was good that he was onto that, because if he were single, he’d be focused but on the cute waiter they had; he’d wonder if there was any chance for him to be single and gay, and if he’d accept a date or a quick thing. Dark hair, nice body, pretty eyes and a good smile… a good date could come from that. Perhaps if his brain wasn’t scattered thanks to the adorable Japanese man he’d been so in love for years now.

“Oh, that ship sailed long ago, Vitya. Trust me. If you only knew how good my Beka is, how strong and hard, big he is…” Yuri grinned, his hand caressing the other man’s gently before starting to really check on the menu. Normally he had a hard time picking what to order, but that night he was having a very specific craving, he had his brother and his soon to be husband by his side, he looked good, and everyone was having a good time. Tonight seemed perfect. 

It took about 10 minutes before the orders were sent to the kitchen and they all had drinks in hand. Viktor had insisted, and who were the other to deny him what he wanted? 

Well. As long as the man didn’t get too many drinks on him, or they’d be kicked out of the place for public indecency, surely.

“So, what’s this all about, really? Bringing us to a fancy place, when we know you’re more of a drinks and meat fan? Spill it, what did you do this time,” Otabek’s deep voice joked easily, knowing that the other man was pretty much his family too, already. And honestly, as weird, obnoxious and clumsy as he acted, deep inside Viktor was a good guy, and he was good for Yuri, who seemed to be smiling more since the man came for visit.

Otabek hadn’t wanted to say anything because of the sudden work trips and the unexpected constant company, but he had definitely noticed a change in Yuri recently, in the way he acted and in his mood. However, he trusted the younger man, and if nothing had been said yet, then surely it couldn’t be that bad, right? Yuri would surely tell him if something bothered him to the point of needing help…

Viktor smiled a little, excited yet nervous at what he was about to announce. Sure everything he had planned had been going well, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be slightly unsure of things, or hesitant to see his brother’s reaction. Visiting was one thing, this… “I’ve been on a few special dates and appointments since I came here, and… yeah, I’ve found what I was looking for,” he told, slightly braver and feeling better at the curious looks he got in response. A quick swing of his hand and a vodka shot appeared on his hand, and disappeared as fast as it came.

Yuri groaned, while reaching for a bread stick and some butter. The old man liked to take his sweet time sometimes, and it drove him crazy. “Just say whatever it is you did this time, Viktor, dessert is probably going to get here sooner than your news,” he whined a little, rolling eyes. Honestly, he couldn’t imagine what the man wanted to say, but he was taking too long, in his opinion.

Otabek chuckled softly, glancing from his beloved to his future brother in law. Sometimes they could be like children. “C’mon, Yura , let him speak. I bet he found something weird and completely amazing like a new hair treatment and he’s dying to tell us. Or he remembered to go to the bathroom before leaving the house like a good boy,” the man couldn’t help himself and teased, reaching for Yuri’s hand. Unconsciously, he started caressing the back of his hand, and the ring resting there. The way the older brother blushed when his words matched the arrival of the pretty waiter was priceless. Perfect timing.

“Fuck you both, you’re so mean to poor old me! If that’s the way you’re going to be, you’ll pay for your meals, and I won’t ever move out from your house, so you’ll always have me around and won’t get to have sex or have any privacy ever again,” the silver-haired man threatened, glaring at the couple. If he was being honest, he knew he wasn’t going to go with what he just said, but the expressions of horror he had in front of him were perfect, and worth it.

Yuri’s horrified expression changed to sad puppy eyes and a trembling bottom lip, making him look pretty much like a small kid who’s just been told that Santa doesn’t exist and won’t get the promised kitten. Someone who didn’t know him, would actually buy that act… “I’m so sorry sorry sorry, amazing and handsome and super cool big brother, please please forgive me, pretty please in the name of your dog and all that is extra and shiny?” he tried, reaching to hold his brother’s larger hands, feeling proud of himself when he saw the man rolling eyes and smiling some. Some things just never changed.

“Ugh, fine, fine, just don’t look at me like that. Altin, control your fussy cat!” Viktor finally said, joking in good nature and reaching for a piece of bread from the basket in front of him, pretending to throw it at his brother, who pretty much squealed and hid behind his lover, knowing that no matter the place, his brother was capable of anything, shameless and slightly tipsy as he tended to be.

It took one subtle serious glare and Otabek actually pulling the bread basket away from his brother in law before Yuri could come out from behind his shoulder and they could go back to their previous mood and chat. With one raised eyebrow from the blonde tiger, it was clear that it was time for Viktor to tell the news already.

“Okay, okay! Boring two, you’re no fun,” the man told, reaching for his glass already and with a little smirk gracing his handsome features. “The real reason I came for the sudden visit, and why I’ve stayed with you guys for so long… I had a few interviews and some research to do. I may or may not have gotten a promotion at work after these nice vacations, including a transfer and a bigger paycheck, making me get my own place here, to which I’m moving this very weekend, while my sweet Yuri is getting ready to pack things up and fly over by next week,” he told with a grin, looking at the facial expression on his half brother and brother in law. 

A few seconds of silence seemed to freeze time at the table, before an embarrassing squeal escaped Yuri’s lips, one he’d deny happened until the day he died, excitement overtaking the normal sense of decency and good behavior one should have at a restaurant as his emotions got the best of him. Indeed they were amazing news, seeing as he had always suffered silently the fact that his only family was so far away; he was the closest thing he had, besides Otabek now, of course.

And just like that, the regular dinner became a celebration, for it seemed life was giving good things to them lately. Just for that night, there were no phone calls, no threats, no fear, just happiness, love, and excitement for whatever life seemed to be preparing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? All comments are greatly appreciated, so please don't be shy!  
> (Also, they do motivate to write more and faster, science fact!!!)
> 
> I pretty much have the scheme of this in my head, now.... I have to transfer it from there, to the computer. Easy, right? Also, I'm one of those who rather enjoys faster updates in the reading, so this may have short chapters to be able to do that, but hey! At least you won't have to re-read the chapter from a month ago to remember what happened last! :)


End file.
